Power Woman Wife of Goku
by Celgress
Summary: A dying Power Girl ends up in the Dragon Ball Universe, when Goku & co. are still mainly children, during a battle to the death with Darkseid. When Darkseid is vanquished but not utterly defeated and Power Girl is near death a new hero rises in her place. Chronoa Supreme Kai of Time offers a solution someone must fuse with the dying heroine: Behold Chi Chi Power Woman Wife of Goku!
1. Chapter 1

**A Special Thank you**

 **Firstly, I was inspired to create this story by a picture drawn by Deviantart artist Kojiro-Brushard (the only thing I changed was the eye color which is green rather than blue, simply because I thought that was a better mix). I would post the direct link here but the site does not like links lol. Please search for "Chi Girl Fusion" if you want to see the excellent pic for yourself. Thank you Kojiro for letting me use your artwork as the basis of this story.**

 **Secondly, one of my creative consultants Gaara King of the Sand has been invaluable in the writing of this teaser. Without Gara's gracious assistance this story, as well as my other story "Dc Saiyan Girl", would not be possible. Your patience and understanding are greatly appreciated, my friend.**

 **Now on to the main event.**

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics are copyrght Time Watrner. Al characters appearing in Dragon Ball Super are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Power Woman Wife of Goku - Prologue

By

Celgress

 **High above the Earth DC Universe**

Power Girl Karen Zor-L a time-warped adult version of Supergirl was in dire trouble. The buxom, blonde-haired Kryptonian in her revealing white costume and red cape was being beaten to a pulp by Darkseid. The interstellar warlord had picked the worst possible time for an attack on Earth. Most of the Justice League was away dealing with a crisis off world. Saving Earth in their stead was her responsibility. So far she had proven less than prepared for the task.

"Yield Kryptonian wench while you still can," Darkseid warned before delivering another brutal punch to Power Girl's gut cracking a few ribs as he did so. "You would make an excellent Fury. Don't force me to kill you. Such an indignant fate would be a distasteful waste of your natural talents." Darkseid extended his hand to Powergirl while he held the other behind his back. "Come fight by my side, let us subjugate the universe together."

Power Girl wiped a trickle of blood from her mouth caused by an earlier brutal punch to her deeply bruised face. She smiled in spite of the intense pain which wracked her body from head to toe. "Sorry, but I'll never serve at the feet of a monster like you, Darkseid.

"Then you will die," Darkseid said. His eyes glowed with magenta light as he readied a strong dose of his dreaded Omega Beams. "Time to end this charade."

Power Girl knew she had to act fast. In her current weakened state she would likely not survive a direct hit from the Omega Beams nor could she evade the beams using her reduced speed. The twin energy discharges once locked onto their target would zero in on it no matter where it went akin to a heat-seeking missile. What could she do not only to avoid her impending fate but also safeguard Earth from Darkseid should she fall here today? Her mind raced. There must be something, but what? Think Karen think she told herself. Her tired eyes locked onto the harness that adorned Darkseid's chest. He had used the device contained within to project a portal which was how he showed up on Earth in the first place. It must be a Boom Tube she realized. Kal-El had told her about the devices once. Perhaps she could use it to send Darkseid back where he came from before it was too late? It was worth a shot.

Mustering what little remained of her rapidly dwindling strength and speed Powergirl lashed out. She grabbed the harness and with great effort pulled it from Darkseid's body. Darkseid reacted immediately. He stopped powering up his Omega Beams and grabbed the device. An epic tug of war ensued. After some time Darkseid won. He put the device back around his torso, however, during the struggle the device had unexpectedly powered up. It generated a wormhole into which both combatants were now pulled.

 **Earth Dragon Ball Universe, afternoon**

The young Goku whizzed through the sky on his mystical cloud Nimbus until he spotted a dark-haired girl about his own age wearing a pink helmet, pink boots, a blue cape and a matching blue bikini type outfit. The girl seemed to be talking to herself something about shy types and romance. Goku sure hoped she was Chi Chi the daughter of the Ox King, otherwise, he would have to continue his search. Goku heard his stomach growl loudly. He was getting hungry which was nothing new for the strange boy he was always hungry. Other than fighting eating was Goku's favorite pastime. Goku steered his cloud toward the girl on the ground. When he was only a few feet above her Goku called out.

"Hey, are you Chi Chi by any chance?"

"Yes, I am. But I don't think I know who you are." The oddly attired girl answered. Goku brought his cloud further down until it hovered a mere inch off the ground directly in front of Chi Chi who continued to speak. "You're the second boy today who knew my name." Chi Chi suddenly squealed in delight pointing at the confused Goku. "You must love me too."

"Well, you seem like a pretty nice person I guess," Goku said unsure exactly what was going on. This girl was nothing like his friend Bumla he could not help but think.

"But I'm not even sure my papa will let me have a boyfriend yet. He might think I'm too young." Chi Chi mused more to herself than Goku.

"Don't worry about that," Goku said brightening. "I'm Goku. You're Dad is the one who sent me here. I'm supposed to help you find Master Roshi so we can-," Goku never got a chance to finish his sentence.

The sky turned black as a stiff wind blew from out of nowhere. A swirling vortex of blue/white energy formed in the sky high above out of which fell Power Girl and Darkseid. They hit the ground fracturing it as the atmospheric disturbance ended.

Darkseid surveyed his unfamiliar surroundings with disdain. He felt a few sparks hit his chin. He glanced down at the Boom Tube strapped to his chest. The device was sputtering out showers of sparks and emitting a low whirring sound. No doubt it had been hopelessly damaged.

"Fool look at what you have done," Darkseid growled backhanding Power Girl. The force of his vicious below sent her straight through a far away mountain.

"Hey, don't do that!" Goku exclaimed he sped towards Darkseid on Nimbus.

"Away with you brat!" Darkseid declared easily batting Goku aside knocking him off Nimbus. Poor Goku crashed right through a nearby tree cutting it in half.

"Goku," Chi Chi exclaimed running to Goku's side. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, I think," Goku said seeing stars. "He's really strong," Goku added in an almost admiring fashion.

"You big bully!" Chi Chi shouted turning her attention towards Darkseid. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to pick on somebody your own size!? Someone should teach you some manners! " She stomped towards the towering gray skinned beast of a man in spite of what she had just seen him do.

Darkseid smiled at the girl thoroughly amused by her outburst. "Do tell, child." He chuckled.

Chi Chi might have been flightly and a bit obsessed with boys for her age but she was also the daughter of the mighty Ox King. She was not going to stand by while this man or demon (?) hurt others. Furthermore, how dare he laugh at her. She was not a joke.

Chi Chi jumped and somehow managed to deliver a kick to Darkseid's head before he knew what had happened. Greatly annoyed Darkseid grabbed her around her neck when she attempted to do so again. "Enough," Darkseid said readying his Omega Beams. "Now you die child followed by your equally bothersome companion and then that insufferable Power Girl."

"Let me go!" Chi Chi exclaimed struggling to break free but to no avail. Her legs kicked the air impotently.

Preoccupied with Chi Chi, Darseid failed to notice Power Girl had recovered until it was to later. Power Girl put her fist through the already damaged Boom Tube on Darkseid's chest. She twisted the internal components into a ball as hard as could then blasted Darkseid in his face with her heat Vision freeing Chi Chi as Darkseid grunted in pain. Power Girl used her super speed to pluck Chi Chi from the air then Goku off the ground. She ran with the two kids to a safe distance a second before the Boom Tube generated another wormhole sucking Darkseid inside. An explosion was then heard followed by the wormhole blinking away.

Power Girl fell to the ground. She rolled onto her back panting heavily. Her face covered in blood that oozed from her eyes and mouth. She knew this was the end. There was no time to absorb enough sunlight to recover before she would expire, amusing this place even had a yellow sun. She gazed up at the sun and indeed saw a yellow sun. Well, at least that was something.

"Thanks for saving us, lady," Goku said.

"Don't mention it. You were both very brave," Power Girl said between coughs. "My name is Power Girl, whats yours?"

"I'm Goku." Goku said.

"I'm Chi Chi." Chi Chi said.

"Who was that guy?" Chi Chi asked.

"Darkseid ruler of Apokolips." Power Girl said between coughs.

"Where did he go?" Goku asked.

"I'm not sure." Power Girl admitted between coughs. "There wasn't enough power left to send him back to Apokolips plus the unit was damaged. I doubt he went far." She frowned if Darkseid returned and she was not here that would prove disastrous for this world. The children noticed her coughing was getting worse.

"How did you do that trick with your eyes?" Goku wanted to know. His natural curiosity taking over.

"Its called Heat Vision." Power Girl said coughed giving Goku a weak smile. "It is a natural ability of my people Kryptonians. As long as we live under a yellow sun we can use it along with other special abilities."

"Wow, Kryptonians sound awesome," Goku said.

"Are your people all great warriors like you?" Chi Chi asked.

"Some are," Power Girl said thinking of the tyrant General Zod. Her eyes slowly closed. "Sorry kids but I won't last much longer. Thanks again for all your help."

"C'mon wake up." Goku said nudging Power Girl.

"She can't die. She saved us. It isn't fair." Chi Chi said tears welling up in her eyes.

A new portal of swirling pink energy appeared. Out of the gateway stepped a new figure. She had lavender colored skin, pointed ears, red hair and yellow earrings. She wore an ornate purple & blue dressed trimmed in gold in an off the shoulders style. On her face was a worried expression.

"Who are you?" Goku asked hoping she was not another bad guy.

"I am Chronoa Supreme Kai of Time." The short woman said. "I am here because this event was not meant to happen. As a result an imbalance exists in the timeline. Years from now I foresee Darkseid returning. When he does he'll destroy this world along with everyone on it because at that time no one will exist here that could potentially stop him. Should he succeed another galactic tyrant named Frieza will gain immortality. As a result, much of the Multiverse will eventually be irreparably damaged by the machinations of a renegade Kai from another universe named Zamasu, which cannot be allowed."

"That's terrible," Chi Chi exclaimed.

"What does 'irreparably' and 'machinations' mean?" Goku said scratching his head.

"Fortunately, there is a solution," Chronoa said ignoring Goku's question. She opened her left hands to reveal a pair of green earrings not unlike her own. "These are Potara Earrings. They can join the bodies and souls of two beings together to become one. With them, I can fuse one of you with Power Girl preserving her life. The new joined being would be powerful enough to stand a chance against Darkseid when he returns in several years."

"Don't look at me," Goku balked. "I don't want to become one with a girl."

"Boys," Chi Chi said rolling her eyes. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure young one?" This is a great sacrifice. You will literally become a new person." Chronoa said.

"I'm sure. Somebody needs to stop that bully when he shows up again." Chi Chi said with determination.

Chronoa carefully attached one earring to Chi Chi's right ear then the second earring she affixed to the left ear of Power Girl. Chronoa then said a few words in a language unknown to either child. The incantation was her contribution to the fusion spell modifying it somewhat. Chronoa felt these changes would be for the best given she was permanently joining together a child and an adult woman.

Goku sheltered his eyes from a blinding flash of white light. When he could see again Chi Chi and Power Girl were gone in their place was a new girl. She appeared to be the same age as Chi Chi but her hair was brown rather than black and her eyes green rather than brown. The girl wore an outfit similar to that worn by Chi Chi only it was trimmed in white and now had a red rather than blue cape. The green earrings were nowhere to be seen.

"How do you feel?" Chronoa asked the new girl.

"Good I think." The girl said looking down at her body.

"I took the liberty of dialing back your power, don't worry it will reach its fullness as you mature. I also decided it would be best if you are Chi Chi's age rather than averaging out the age between your two halves. This way your personality can develop slowly over time giving you a chance to be your own person." Chronoa explained. She inclined her head slightly as if she could hear something the children could not "I apologize, but I must go, duty calls."

"Will we ever see you again?" The new girl asked.

"Of course you will, in time." Chronoa with a knowing smile before she stepped back through the portal which then sealed shut behind her.

"I wonder," Goku said eyeing the new girl.

"You wonder what?" The new girl asked.

"How strong you are? Power Girl was pretty strong." Goku said. "Even with reduced strength because you're younger than her, you have to be pretty powerful."

"There's only one way to find out." The new girl said with a mischievous grin. "Let's fight."

"You mean it?" Goku said excitedly.

"I sure do." The new girl said.

The two children spent the rest of the day play fighting each other. Goku had never been so happy nor had the new girl in her short existence. Both were completely exhausted by that evening. They now lay under a tree side by side gazing up at the stars contently.

"I think I'm in love," Goku said dreamily.

"What was that?" The new girl asked him coyly knowing full well what he said.

"Um nothing," Goku said changing the subject. He slapped his head with his hand. "I almost forgot. We should go see Master Roshi."

"I have to go tell my father, ah I mean Chi Chi's father what happened first." The new girl said with a frown. The Ox King would expect her as his own, right? She got to her feet as Goku did the same. "I'll meet you at Roshi's, okay?"

"Do you know the way?" Goku said.

"Yup," The new girl confirmed with a nod.

"Okay, ah what should I call you? Chi Chi doesn't really fit anymore." Goku wondered aloud.

"Ah call me er uh Carri. Yeah, that sounds good Karen plus Chi Chi equals Carri. Carri the Power Girl of Earth. It has a nice ring to it." The new girl said smiling proud she had came up with her new name and title all on her own.

"Sounds good Carri," Goku said. Before he could protest Carri gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"See you soon Goku," Carri said taking to the air.

"Hey, I didn't know you could fly!" Goku shouted after her then summoned Nimbus.

"I'll full of surprises!" Carrie shouted back with a grin.

 **A Random Planet Dragon Ball Universe, day**

Darkseid pulverized yet another rock formation with his anvil sized fists while glaring at the ground on which lay the shattered Boom Tube. He was furious. Thanks to that Kryptonian bimbo and those bizarre meddlesome children he was stuck on this miserable rock, wherever in the vastness of space it might be.

At that moment Darkseid vowed he would someday, somehow teach all three a lesson they would never forget. Their worlds would be ground into dust beneath his heel. They would witness their city reduced to ashes as their loved ones screamed for mercy while drowning in a sea made of their own blood. He would then break the three in body, mind and finally soul until nothing remained but empty, useless husks. Only then would he grant them the sweet release of death. He was Darkseid future master of all. None opposed him and lived unmolested to boast of their defiance. These three would prove no different they would suffer like no others had before them an example for all to witness, it was the way of things his way.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note One -**

 **I'll likely be skipping over the remainder of the events of Dragon Ball, as I am far more comfortable writing Z and Super fanfictions. Don't worry though. I'll touch on any major changes that do occur in flashbacks by the characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics are copyrght Time Watrner. Al characters appearing in Dragon Ball Super are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Power Woman Wife of Goku – Episode One The Dead Zone

By

Celgress

 **Earth Dragon Ball Universe, afternoon**

Piccolo used a Ki blast to demolish a mountaintop. He needed to get stronger if he were to again challenge his rival Goku or Goku's bride Carri the so-called "Power Woman". Five years ago during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament Piccolo had been awarded the championship by default when the teenage Goku & Carri simultaneously ringed out while facing each other in the semi-finals, which left Piccolo with no opponent for the final match. But when Piccolo never the modest type bragged about his victory by berating the other fighters of Earth for being "weaklings" and issued a challenge for his freshly acquired title, things went terribly wrong for the arrogant young Demon. Their warrior pride injured Carri & Goku flipped a coin to decide who would answer the call. Goku, who won the coin toss and stepped up to Piccolo's impromptu invitational. The resulting match was brief yet brutal. When it ended Goku had emerged victoriously and a humiliated Piccolo slunk off defeated. Piccolo could not even cheap shot Goku in revenge because Carri was standing at attention watching his every move the entire time like a hawk ready to swoop in at the slightest sign of foul play.

Piccolo squinted when he spotted a trio of shadowy figures flying toward him at high speed. Before he could react the figures attacked him from three divergent angles. They pummelled him mercilessly until they used a combined three pronged Ki blast to bury him underneath tons or rubble which had once been a mountain. The four satisfied with their work and sure no one could have possibly survived their assault flew away.

Sometime later with great difficulty Piccolo pushed his way out from under the enormous rock pile. He groaned in pain. A defiant expression on his face.

"When I find those three, they are going to regret this! They should have killed me!" Piccolo roared.

 **The Lookout**

In his private chambers Kami gasped briefly clutching his chest. "I think Piccolo may have been slain, Mr. Popo," He said.

"Mr. Popo doubts he was, Kami. You're still here, right?" The voice of the ever sarcastic Mr. Popo answered from somewhere unseen.

"Of course I'm still here. How else could we be conversing?" Kami snapped at his longtime assistant.

"Then he can't be dead can he." Mr. Popo's voice said.

The nerve of Mr. Popo sometimes Kami thought angrily. " I think Garlic Jr. is back," Kami said with a pronounced sigh.

"Looks like you've got work to do, huh Kami." Mr. Popo's voice said seemingly without a care in the world.

"Indeed," Kami said dryly.

 **Home of Goku & Carri**

Four-year-old Gohan sat outside at a picnic table eating a late lunch with Grandpa Ox King while the two played Go Fish. Gohan who was dressed in a green, red and gold outfit complete with crimson hat reminiscent of Chinese Emperors loved spending time with his Grandpa. Gohan spent most days with Ox King actually because his parents were usually out having adventures or training, today was no different. His parents should be back any time now the hour was growing late.

"Do you have any fives?" Ox King asked.

"Go fish," Gohan said with a giggle.

Ox King grumbled. He wondered how such a young boy could be so good at cards already. Gohan had beaten him five times in a row at five different games today alone. Truth be told Gohan was a something of a child genius he suspected. If only he could convince his daughter or Goku to enroll Gohan in a good private school. All they seemed interested in was adventures and training there was more to life than that.

"Hi," Said a high pitched voice interrupting Ox King's thoughts. Ox King and Gohan both turned to stare at the three odd cloaked beings who stood nearby. They were obviously Demons of various shades of green Ox King knew once he saw them.

Ox King got up and instructed Gohan to get behind him. "Who are you and what do you want?" He asked putting up his fists.

"I'm Ginger," The one in the purple robe said in his high pitched voice. "He's Cinnamon," He pointed a clawed hand at a taller Demon in a white rode. "And he's Pepper." He pointed at another rather tall Demon in a red robe who was the bulkiest of the lot. "We want the Dragon Ball." He indicated the ball perched atop Gohan's hat. "Give me the kid."

"You can't have my grandson." Ox King exclaimed. "If you just want the Dragon Ball, I'll give you his hat." Ox King offered after giving the situation a moment of thought.

"Don't question my methods old man or I'll take you to. Now hand him over." Ginger said. "If you wouldn't mind, thanks."

Ox King could barely believe what he was hearing. Was this Demon guy nuts or something? "And if I do mind?" He said.

"To damn bad old man." Ginger said.

"Enough," Ox King said.

Ox King attacked Ginger who was closest. His punch sent the Demon skidding back several feet. "How rude, you asked for it old man." Ginger said.

The trio levelled Ox King with a three pronged attack consisting of a punch and kick delivered by each. They then grabbed a crying Gohan and were on their way. The whole episode was over in well under five minutes.

Not long afterwards Goku and Carri arrived home. In the years since her creation Carri had grown into a statuesque young woman with light brown hair done in a French Braid and with vivid green eyes. She wore a white tunic trimmed in gold with an overhang in front. The tunic had a scoop neck which showed off her sizable assets (a fashion choice Ox King had been less than approving off when Carri first adopted it after turning sixteen). Red pants along with matching arm guards, blue knee high boots, and a blue scarf completed her outfit.

The pair were chatting and laughing happily until they spotted the downed Ox King. Carri rushed to his side screaming "Daddy".

When Carri was first created through a permanent fusion of Chi Chi and Power Girl Karen Starr she was initially worried Chi Chi's father would reject her because she was his biological daughter only in part. Ox King, however, embraced her with open arms accepting Carri as his own without question. If anything the bound they quickly formed was even deeper than that previously shared by Ox King and Chi Chi. Ox King supported his new daughter in everything she did. Carri loved her father with all her heart and he her in return.

Ox King moaned slowly opening his eyes. "Daddy, what happened? Where is Gohan?" Carri asked looking around frantically for any sign of her son or indication of what had happened before their arrival.

"We were attacked by three demon guys I've never seen before. They took Gohan. They said they wanted the Dragon Ball on his hat. I tried to stop them." Ox King said clutching his ribs as he winched in pain.

Carri shot her husband a dirty look. "I told you putting that stupid Dragon Ball on Gohan's hat was a bad idea." She snapped.

"We can argue over whose idea might or might not have put our son in danger after we get him back," Goku said uncomfortably.

Goku waged his tail, as he often did when he was anxious or otherwise upset. Years ago when Goku was a boy Kami had wanted to amputate his tail to prevent any further Full Moon transformations. Luckily Carri had been present at the time. She convinced Goku that he should avoid such a mutilation, much to Kami's chagrin. That while keeping his tail was a responsibility it was a part of him that should not be discarded without a second thought. Carri made it clear that day she loved Goku for him all of him. As a result, their bond grew stronger than ever and soon blossomed into full blown love in spite of Goku not really understanding what romantic love meant until much later.

"And how exactly do we find him? Daddy said he didn't recognize the Demons who took Gohan." Carri said.

"Simple, one Dragon Ball alone is useless. They'll need to gather the complete set. I'll just go to Capsule Corp and ask Bulma if I can borrow the Dragon Radar." Goku said in an uncharacteristic flurry of deductive reasoning.

"That actually makes sense except for one thing," Carri said. "I'm coming with you."

"What about your Dad?" Goku asked.

"We'll drop Daddy off at a hospital first," Carri said. "Gohan is my son too."

"No hospital, take me home." Ox King said.

"Are you sure Daddy?" Carri inquired. "Taking you to a hospital would be no trouble. I can fly you there easily."

"I'll be fine at home." Ox King said getting to his feet. "The day three random Demons can keep down your father the Mighty Ox King is the day I turn in my crown."

 **Castle of Garlic Jr. high above the clouds, a short time later**

"I send your idiots off to find me a Dragon Ball and you return with some random kid." Garlic Jr. said scowling down from atop his throne at the trio of Demons who no longer wore their cloaks and young Gohan. The diminutive aquamarine skinned demon lord was dressed in his a snow white robe with its hood down.

"In our defense, we did bring back the Dragon Ball," The purple haired Pepper said.

"Along with a random child." Garlic Jr. said still not impressed by the lackluster efforts of his minions. "Question, why didn't you oh I don't know take off his hand and bring it to me instead?"

"We did consider removing the hat but we decided to do so would have totally ruined his outfit," The white-haired rather flamboyant Cinnamon said.

"Plus he's your size, sir. We thought you might like to add his outfit to your wardrobe." Ginger said.

Garlic Jr. facepalmed before he continued. He really needed to get competent minions. Right after he conquest of Earth Garlic Jr. decided that would be his first order of business.

"My parents won't let you get away with this," Gohan said speaking for the first time.

"Big damn whoop kid." Ginger said.

"Yeah, we beat up Piccolo and he's strong as an MF'er," Pepper said.

"We're not afraid of your parents whoever they are, little boy," Cinnamon said confidently.

"My Dad and Mom both beat up Piccolo too," Gohan said. This stunned the assembled Demons into temporary silence. Ever Garlic Jr. had nothing to say for several long moments.

"By themselves?" Ginger finally asked.

"Yeah," Gohan said.

"Oh no, your parents aren't Goku and Carri are they?" Garlic Jr. said with grim realization.

"They sure are," Gohan said proudly. "They're going beat up you guys too."

"You imbeciles kidnapped the child of arguably the two greatest warriors on Earth!" Garlic Jr. raged at his minions. "Just when I think you couldn't screw up any worse you do! How, how did you manage to kidnap their kid!?"

"First we beat up the kid's Grandfather," Cinnamon said.

"Okay, new plan," Garlic Jr. said shaking his bulbous head. "We need to find the last two Dragon Balls ASAP. I must have my wish granted before Goku and Carri arrive or I'll stand no chance against them, go!"

"At once sir." Ginger said. The three Demons scurried off.

"While they're away seeking out the rest of the Dragon Balls, we can have a friendly chat. Tell me more about your parents. For example their fighting styles and any weaknesses they might have." Garlic Jr. said walking down the staircase of his throne room towards Gohan.

"They don't have any weaknesses." Gohan said.

"Why am I not surprised," Garlic Jr, sighed.

 **Capsule Corp several hours later, late afternoon**

"There whoever they are they've collected the last two Dragon Balls," Bulma said. Sure enough on the display of the Dragon Radar the last two Dragon Balls were moving rapidly through the world grid in the same direction.

"Can you get a fix on where the Dragon Balls are headed?" Carri asked her best friend Bulma.

"Easy peasy, getting the readout now," Bulma said. She pulled a piece of paper from the Dragon Radar and handed it to Carri.

"Thanks, Bulma you're a life saver," Carri said giving the other young woman a brief hug.

"No thanks necessary you two have saved my butt more times than I can count. Give them hell for me, okay." Bulma said.

"C'mon," Goku said. "Let's go find our son."

"Mind if I tag along?" Krillin asked appearing in the doorway of Bulma's laboratory.

"Sure thing buddy," Goku said. He was happy to see the ex-monk. "The more the merrier I always say."

"Krillin what are you doing here anyway?" Carri asked.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by, say hello," Krillin said.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "He keeps pestering my father to give him a marketing job."

"Hey, I have lots of good ideas. I'd be a coup for Capsule Corp." Krillin said.

"Like your robot sex maids?" Bulma said glaring at Krillin. "I swear you've been hanging around Master Roshi too long." Carri likewise glared daggers at Krillin when she heard what exactly his idea was.

"I prefer the term automatic domestic severance with benefits." Krillin said.

"Whatever," Bulma said.

"We should be going," Carri said changing the subject.

"Please keep me posted," Bulma said.

"Will do," Carri said waving at Bulma as the three left.

 **Courtyard of the Castle of Garlic Jr. high above the clouds, a short time later**

"I'm curious, how did you find the last two Dragon Balls so quickly?" Garlic Jr. asked his minions while the seven Dragon Balls pulsed in front of him.

"We won them in a high stakes poker game." Ginger said.

"How interesting," Garlic Jr. said.

With a mighty blast of crackling yellow-white energy Shenron the Eternal Dragon appeared. The immense creature filled the space around Garlic Jr's. Castle completely. The Demons stared up in awe.

"I am Shenron the Eternal Dragon make your wish and if it is within my powers I shall grant it." Shenron thundered.

"Make me immortal." Garlic Jr. said without hesitation.

Shenron's red eyes sparked with internal energy and glowed. A beam of light encompassed Garlic Jr. for a short time. "Your wish is granted." Shenron thundered before his form turned into energy and shot back into the seven Dragon Balls which once more scattered throughout the Earth.

"Yes, yes, yes," Garlic Jr. laughed. "I can feel it! With my new eternal body, I will enslave the people of Earth and rule over them forever! Hail Garlic Jr., hail me!"

"Hail Garlic Jr! Hail Garlic Jr!" The three lesser Demons chanted.

"Hey Garlic Jr," Goku said jumping off Nimbus Krillin right behind him.

"Where is my son?" Carri said landing beside the pair. An expression of barely restrained fury on her face.

"Oh he's just high in the Throne Room." Cinnamon said. "Kid ate some fruit he shouldn't have."

"My baby took drugs." Carri said her eyes narrowing as red heat energy gathered around them. "You are so dead."

Before anyone could do or say anything else Kami appeared in a surge of yellow energy. "Great, this jerk is here." Garlic Jr. growled.

"Hello Goku, Carri, Krillin what are you folks doing here?" Kami asked glancing at the three.

"Garlic Jr's men stole our son," Goku answered matter-of-factly..

"I'm rather surprised you're still alive Kami." Garlic Jr. said smiling wickedly. "We haven't talked since you banished my father to the Dead Zone centuries ago. You must be ancient by now." His expression turned to one of disdain.

"Garlic Jr. how utterly awful to see you again," Kami said. "Listen Carri, Goku go after your son I'll handle Garlic Jr."

"Okay," Carri said. She and Goku along with Krillin ran passed Garlic Jr. headed inside the three minions in hot pursuit. Meanwhile, Kami and Garlic Jr, stared each other down.

 **Inside**

"This place is huge. I wish we had a map." Krillin said.

"I wonder if there is a food court," Goku said his stomach growling.

"Goku," Carri said. "How can you think about food at a time like this?"

"Sorry," Goku said.

The three minions circled around the heroes. Each pulled a pair of swords from inside their bodies. They windmilled the swords rapidly around their forms which rapidly increased in size until these were of herculean proportions.

"We can hook you up with food, no problem." Ginger said. "How about some Ginger."

"Or how about some Cinnamon." Cinnamon singsonged.

"I got some pepper for you right here," Pepper said.

The minions attacked our heroes moving remarkably fast for beings so large. Their spinning blades cut deep gashes into the flesh of Goku and Krillin. Only Carri was unaffected by their attacks the blades impacting with he skin without penetration.

 **Courtyard**

"So Kami are you mad I tried to kill you?" Garlic Jr. taunted.

"I'm more confused why you targeted Piccolo and not me. He's a dedicated warrior I'm not. Surely I would have made for an easier target." Kami said. "Not that it matters. I'm going to end you before you cause any more trouble. Much like I did your father you miserable little twerp."

"And I'll enjoy seeing you fail." Garlic Jr. said. "Before you arrived I wished for immortality on the Dragon Balls. My body can no longer be destroyed." He laughed manically.

"Wait, so let me get this straight you wanted me killed before you used the Dragon Balls. You're even stupider than you look." Kami said. Garlic Jr. snarled at Kami in return.

 **Inside**

Carri, Goku, and Krillin made short work of the minions. All lay at their feet after taking only a couple of hits each. The three tried to regroup but a blast from Carri's heat vision convinced them to stay down.

"Tell us where the Throne Room is?" Carri demanded.

"Through there," Ginger wheezed pointing at a distant doorway. The heroes ran in that direction without delay.

The three minions got to their feet only to be confronted by an irate Piccolo. "I believe we have unfinished business boys," Piccolo said. Screams were heard as Piccolo dispatched Ginger, Cinnamon, and Pepper without mercy.

 **Courtyard**

Kami fired his yellow eye beams at Garlic Jr. who dodged them. Garlic Jr. launched his small body into Kami's chest like a torpedo knocking the aged guardian back a step. Garlic Jr. then pummelled Kami's midsection with a series of punches and kicks. Kami's body glowed yellow. A way of enjoyed threw Garlic Jr. away. Kami collapsed to the floor clearly exhausted by the effort of his latest counter attack.

"Goodbye Kami, it was fun while it lasted." Garlic Jr. said. He made ready to strike a killing blow a ball of Ki energy forming in his right hand.

"Much as I'm no fan of Kami's I can't let you do that," Piccolo said kicking Garlic Jr. in his head bouncing him off a nearby wall.

"Well, well it would appear you have eluded my minions." Garlic Jr. said back on his feet the Ki ball having dissipated during the struggle.

"Nah they're dead and you're next mouthpiece," Piccolo said.

"Stand aside Piccolo he's ours," Carri said landing with Gohan in her arms. Goku and Krillin followed a moment later. Carri handed her son to Krillin. "Get Gohan to safety Krillin"

"You've got it," Krillin said taking off.

"Guess I'll have to handle you four myself." Garlic Jr. said. With a mighty yell, he morphed into a hulking dark green-skinned behemoth over eight feet tall.

Garlic Jr. barrelled towards our three heroes at a tremendous rate of speed. Carri pulled Goku and, reluctantly, Piccolo aside. Still, the three barely escaped in time. Carri froze Garlic Jr. in a solid block of ice with her ice breath but a few seconds later he broke free and swatted her aside. Garlic Jr. directed a powerful Ki blast at Piccolo who barely avoided it. Piccolo punched Garlic Jr. in his huge chest which the enlarged Demon merely shrugged off. Goku jumped in front of Garlic Jr and punched him six times in rapid succession without causing any apparent damage or even discomfort. Garlic Jr, then hit Goku and Piccolo with a Ki blast which temporarily rendered them senseless.

"Leave my husband alone, monster!" Carri yelled while delivering a flying punch to Garlic Jr's back at high speed. A sickening crack was heard followed by another a second later.

"Foolish woman," Garlic Jr. sneered as he whirled around. He again batted Carri aside. "You cannot harm me. I am immortal!"

Back on his feet Piccolo and Garlic Jr. once more exchanged blows Piccolo getting the worst of it. The intensity of the battle was rapidly destroying the castle which was literally falling apart around our heroes, Piccolo, Kami and Garlic Jr. Goku used the distraction provided by Piccolo to unleash a Kamehameha that blew a hole straight through Garlic Jr's torso. The colossus toppled forward face first onto the cracked floor.

"Try warning me next time," Piccolo grumbled after narrowly avoiding the energy wave.

"At least Garlic Jr. is gone," Goku said.

"And I was almost gone along with him." Piccolo snarled.

"I had to take the shot," Goku said.

"Of course you did," Piccolo said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Goku said annoyed.

"Whatever you think it means," Piccolo said getting in Goku's face.

Carri landed beside her husband who was engaged in a heated argument with Piccolo. Kami limped towards the group. He took one look at the quarreling Goku and Piccolo and shook his head.

"Garlic Jr, wished for immortality before you showed up. He'll recover momentarily from Goku's attack." Kami said.

"Kami is right," Carri said. "I broke his spine, it healed in an instant."

"He has this technique you'd be wise to avoid," Kami said as Goku and Piccolo continued to argue. "He can-,"

"Guys listen, he's about to get up. I can sense him." Carri advised cutting of Kami.

"I'm through dealing with any of you." Garlic Jr. screamed leaping to his feet the formerly gagging hole in his gone without a trace.

Garlic Jr. emitted an earth shattering roar. A swirling vortex formed overhead. A vortex that began pulling the castle itself apart. The hole in the sky greedily sucked in anything that came to close.

"Behold the Dead Zone. The same wretched void Kami banished my dear father too. Soon you'll all be taking up residence there." Garlic Jr. Said. His body glowed in a sickly yellow light.

"And why doesn't it also suck you inside?" Carri asked as she, Goku, Piccolo, and Kami held onto pieces of the disintegrating castle for dear life.

"Because of my protective energy field, as long as it is in place I am immune to the pull of the Dead Zone." Garlic Jr, gloated

"I assume if you die or lose consciousness your glow goes away, correct?" Carri said.

"Which is irrelevant because I cannot die." Garlic Jr. laughed.

"Wrong," Carri said firing her heat vision directly into Garlic Jr's eyes. The twin beams sliced through his brain and passed out the other side. "You're immortal, not invincible. You can die but you'll come be but not soon enough in this case I bet."

Garlic Jr. squealed in pain as his yellow glow vanished. His fatal wounds start to regenerate along with his eyes almost instantly but it was already to late. The hulking monster was pulled into the vortex and out of sight. Once Garlic Jr. was gone the doorway to the Dead Zone abruptly closed. With a mighty jolt what was left of the castle shifted violently and crumbled from the strain leaving behind only the towering precipice upon which it once stood.

Carri could not help but wonder if the Dead Zone was the same as the Phantom Zone from her Power Girl memories. No doubt she would never know. Either way she was happy her and the others would not be learning if it the two voids were one in the same, Garlic Jr. Could have that honor.

 **Home of Goku & Carri, that evening**

"Mommy, Daddy," Gohan called out excitedly when his parents touched down in their yard. Gohan ran towards his mother and father Krillin stood behind him smiling at the successful return of his friends. Goku scooped Gohan up in his arms. "What happened, did you guys win?"

"Of course we won my sweet little boy," Carri said smiling ruffling Gohan's all but immovable spiky hair.

"You're the best mommy and daddy," Gohan said.

"Ah huh, now let's have supper I'm famished," Goku said. Everyone present laughed.

To Be Continued

Next up the Saiyan Saga begins and things start to diverge even further from Dragon Ball Canon.

 **Author's Note One -**

 **I took inspired from Dragon Ball the Abridged Series when I wrote some parts of this chapter. These included my version of a sassier Mr. Popo and the antics of the Proto-Spice Boys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics are copyright Time Warner. All characters appearing in Dragon Ball Super are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Power Woman Wife of Goku – Episode Two The Saiyan Saga Prologue Enter Raditz

By

Celgress

 **Earth Dragon Ball Universe, morning**

It was a beautiful peaceful day at the foothills of the mountains. A lone farmer tended his crops and livestock in quiet seclusion. Out of the heavens streaked a large round projectile that smashed into a hillside next far away. The farmer jumped in his orange pickup truck and raced off to see what it was. Perhaps a plane of some sort had crashed or a meteorite.

When the farmer arrived at the impact zone he grabbed his trusty shotgun from the back of the cab and stalked outside. He soon beheld a large muscular figure with long spiky black hair emerges from the smoking crater. The beast of a man was clad in black & brown body armor trimmed in white. Behind him wagged a brown furry tail of all thing!

"Holy moly its Shadow the Hedgehog! No, wait it's just some big guy playin' at cosplay." The Farmer exclaimed. "What are ya doin' on my property son?" He asked brandishing his shotgun.

Attached to the large man's head was a band-shaped device silver colored with a transparent green eyepiece that covered his left eye. The large man pressed a button adjacent to the eyepiece. "A power level of five." The large man laughed. "You are hardly worth my time, but oh well."

The frightened Farmer accidentally fired his gun at the large man who stopped the bullet with his hand. The large man threw the bullet at high speed back at the farmer. The bullet embedded itself in the farmer's skull killing him instantly.

 **Some Distance Away**

Piccolo stood alone on a windswept cliff lamenting the loss of Garlic Jr's Castle three months before. It would have been a perfect place for him to call home. If only that piece of trashed had not destroyed it by opening the Dead Zone.

"I hate that little creep," Piccolo grumbled to himself.

"Who are you?" The large man asked landing not far from Piccolo. A quick scan of his head-mounted device later he observed. "A somewhat impressive power level, how interesting. I had feared this world was populated only by pitiful weaklings. I'm glad to see I was wrong."

"Who I am is none of your business," Piccolo said his body tensing.

"No matter," The large man said. "Do you know where Kakarot is?"

"What?" Piccolo said thoroughly confused.

"Kakarot, you green fool." The large man said growing irritated.

"Is that name suppose to mean something to me big ugly?" Piccolo asked.

"I've had enough of your insolence Namekian!" The large man growled. He held up his right hand as yellow-white energy slowly gathered there. "I see a lesson in respect is called for."

"Namekian, I'm a Demon you jack a,-" Piccolo began.

"Two higher power levels one of them much higher not far away." The large man said as the device on his head beeped. "I'll deal with you later Namekian." He said before flying away.

"Oh no, you don't," Piccolo said a moment later. He did not have anything else on tap for today he might as well cash down this oversized prick. Piccolo flew away after the large man a moment later.

 **Kame House, a short time later**

Bulma landed her one person flying device on the tiny island. She stepped outside and breathed in the warm tropical air. The island had not changed much since she was last there as a teenager. She knocked on the door of Kame House a minute passed before Krillin greeted her Master Roshi by his side.

"Hi Bulma," The ex-monk said.

"How's it going?" Bulma inquired of her old friends.

"Living the good life." Master Roshi said kicking back a large mug full of what smelled like an alcoholic beverage in one pull, "and you?"

"I can't complain, well other than maybe about Yamcha," Bulma said.

"What's up with Yamcha?" Krillin said then wished he hadn't.

"We've drifted apart and I think the bastard is cheating on me," Bulma said her face contorted in anger. "We barely make love anymore. I've even tried kinky stuff but he's not interested. I dressed up as a giant cat for Pete's Shake! I've suggested Viagra, you know just in case, but he insists he's fine down there. Maybe you can talk to him Krillin? See what is bothering him. He trusts your opinion."

"Ah, good luck with all that Bulma," Krillin said who was saved from any further uncomfortable moments with Bulma by the arrival of Goku and Carri who held their son Gohan in her arms.

"Hey guys," Goku said cheerily.

"Thank goodness you're here," Krillin exclaimed earning himself a glare from Bulma.

"So this is the Gohan I've heard so much about," Bulma said approaching Carri and Goku. Carri put Gohan down on the ground.

"I'm your auntie Bulma," Bulma said.

"Hi, Auntie Bulma." the five-year-old said smiling. He offered his tiny hand to Bulma who gently shook it.

"He's so precious," Bulma said smiling back.

"I'm surprised you and Yamcha haven't had one of your own yet or gotten married for that matter. Where is Yamcha anyway?" Carri said looking around.

"Don't get me started," Bulma said her expression quickly souring while Krillin waved his arms for Carri to stop inadvertently egging Bulma on.

"Ya please don't." Master Roshi said.

Before Bulma could get into a verbal altercation with Roshi, Krillin changed the subject. "I see Gohan no longer wears a Dragon Ball on top of his hat, good call," Krillin said.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to find it again," Goku said.

"Goku, wouldn't putting the Dragon Ball back on his hat just make Gohan a target again for villains who want a wish?" Bulma correctly observed.

"Which is what I keep telling him," Carri said.

"But it completes the look." Goku protested rather childishly. "Besides between me and Carri there ain't nobody who dare mess with Gohan."

"Garlic Jr. did." Krillin pointed out.

"Good point," Goku conceded. He then looked up in the air a concerned expression on his face. "Do you sense it?"

"A power level almost as strong as yours," Carri said while also staring up at the sky.

Without preamble, the large man landed noisily near the group. He took one look at Goku and said. "It would appear I have finally found you Kakarot."

"Mommy," Gohan cried out in alarm.

"Get inside baby. Mommy and Daddy will deal with this nice man," Carri ordered her son. The large man glanced at Gohan taking note of his tail. So Kakarot had been busy it would seem.

"Are you talking to me?" Goku asked the stranger.

"Yes, I am Kakarot." The large man said.

"Why do you keep calling me Kakarot? My name is Goku." Goku said. "Are you here for the Dragon Balls?" Goku said. "They won't be able to grant another wish for a year."

"I have no idea what these Dragon Balls you speak of are. I'm here for you. Kakarot is the name you were given before we sent you to this miserable insignificant waste of a planet." The large man said pointing at Goku.

"You must have me mixed up with someone else, whoever you are," Goku said not believing what he was being told by the large man.

"No, I don't." The large man said wagging his own tail then indicating Goku's to prove his point. "You are Kakarot there is no doubt. You were sent here while still a child to conquer this world. Which you obviously failed to do. We are members of an all but extinct race of intergalactic super warriors called Saiyans. And I am your brother, Raditz."

"So you're his brother, huh?" Krillin said strolling up to Raditz.

"Krillin maybe you shouldn't," Carri advised.

"Don't worry, you're cool right big guy?" Krillin said. With his tail, Raditz savagely batted Krillin away. "Aaaahhhhhhhhhh," Krillin screamed hitting the side of Kame House where he did some damage before he struggled to his feet a moment later.

"Stop hitting Krillin, he's my friend," Goku said.

"Why should I?" Raditz asked.

"Because if you attack us or our friends again we'll be forced to destroy you," Carri warned. She and Goku each assumed a battle stance.

Raditz smirked at the audacity of this woman and his confused brother. How dare she challenge him. Out of curiosity more than anything else he scanned Goku and then her with his scouter. He was shocked by what he found. Goku was a bit more powerful than him while Carri was even stronger than Vegeta. Furthermore, the power analysis indication Carri was at least part Kryptonian! The findings seemed impossible as Lord Frieza's father King Cold had wiped out that troublesome race more than a century ago according to reports. Could some Kryptonians have survived? Raditz knew there was no way he could defeat both his brother and this Kryptonian woman working in tandem. He would be lucky to escape with his life should he challenge them. If only he had brought along some Kryptonite. In that crucial moment, Raditz made a snap decision. He reached up with his hand and crumpled his scouter ending the live feed the device was sending back to Frieza's HQ. He did not want his soon to be former employer to witness his actions.

Here goes nothing Raditz thought. "Kakarot listen carefully. Your adopted world is in grave danger."

"Sorry to break up whatever this is, but big ugly and I have unfinished business," Piccolo said landing between Raditz and the group.

"Not now Namekian. Can't you see I'm busy." Raditz said.

"Let him speak Piccolo," Carri said. "After he's said his piece, you two can have your fun."

"Fine," Piccolo huffed crossing his arms over his chest. He stared hard at Raditz. "But once this conflab is finished we dance."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Raditz said annoyed at the nerve of this Namekian. How dare he intrude on this private moment between brothers when so much was a stake. Raditz released a frustrated breath then again spoke. "I guess I should begin with the Cold Empire."

To Be Continued

Next up Saiyan Saga Interlude – Tree of Might. We say hello to Turles and his nefarious crew.

 **Author's Note One -**

 **Goku is already slightly more powerful than Raditz because unlike in canon he has trained a lot harder with Carri as his partner.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **Carri is currently quite a bit stronger than Goku in his base state. Keep in mind Goku has not unlocked any of his transformations yet.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics are copyrght Time Watrner. Al characters appearing in Dragon Ball Super are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Power Woman Wife of Goku – Slice of Life I: Training With Mr. Popo and Saiyan Family Bonding

By

Celgress

 **Earth Dragon Ball Universe, many years ago**

 **The Lookout, afternoon**

" _Yay, we made it to the top,_ _Carri_ _." Young Goku said happily._

 _"Finally," Young Carri said rolling her eyes. The trip up had been gruelling. While she could fly it was only for short distances because of her young age which had not made things easy._

 _"Now we can train with Kami the strongest, most powerful, greatest warrior alive," Young Goku said as he and Carri walked slowly around the top of the structure which was partially shrouded in mist. "Aren't you excited?"_

 _"I kind of am," Young Carri admitted smiling. However, her smile soon faded when she spotted what looked for all the world like a huskily built obsidian skinned male genie who sat cross-legged on a carpet in the middle of the vast courtyard._

 _"Who's he?" Young Goku asked Carri nudging her with his elbow._

 _"Beats me, maybe an Aladdin reject?" Carri said with a shrug. "He looks creepy though whoever he is. Maybe we should leave him alone?"_

" _Nah," I'm sure he is friendly." Goku grabbed Carri by her hand and pulled her along up to where the genie like entity sat._

 _"Why hello there children. Mr. Popo is happy to have company." The genie like entity said as his unblinking eyes locked onto the pair. His gaze sent a shiver up both Goku's and Carri's spines._

 **The Lookout Present Day (two weeks after the arrival of Raditz), morning**

Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe stood expectantly before Kami Guardian of Earth. After hearing about the threat posed by the Cold Empire from their good friends Goku & Carri they had decided they all required more training. According to information provided by Raditz, the warriors of Earth knew two Saiyans far stronger than Raditz himself would arrive within a year and seize the planet unless they were defeated.

"You have each come to train with me on my lookout," Kami said. "But since I am rather busy with my regular duties as guardian of Earth, you shall instead receive instruction from my assistant Mr. Popo. Mr. Popo, do what must be done." Kami turned and departed leaving the four alone with his odd looking assistant who wore a blank expression on his face.

"Yes Kami," Mr. Popo said in his eerie voice to the departing guardian his hands clasped behind his back.

"Listen closely slugs. I'll only say this once." Mr. Popo said his previously placid demeanor gone. For some unknown reason, Popo always referred to himself in the third person as Mr. Popo. It was one of the many eccentric quirks of his caustic personality. "Mr. Popo is going to tell you five the pecking order around these parts. It goes you, the dirt, the worms inside of the dirt, Shenron, Mr. Popo, and at the top Kami." Mr. Popo paused briefly. "Does anyone have any questions?"

"Yeah, I do," Krillin said timidly.

"Go ahead Mr. Popo is listening." Mr. Popo said turning his unflinching stare on Krillin.

"W-What does any of what you just told us have to do with training?" Krillin said.

"Aren't you a brave one. Mr. Popo likes that. Mr. Popo thinks you and Mr. Popo will get along swimmingly bald man." Mr. Popo said smiling creepily at Krillin which caused the ex-monk to flinch. Not for the first time since arriving atop the lookout the five warriors wondered what they had gotten themselves into.

"And I'm out, bye suckers," Yajirobe said waddling away fast as his stout legs could carry him.

"Pfft, Mr. Popo hates quitters." Mr. Popo shouted after him. "Go home and cry into Korin's fur wuss."

"Whatever," Yajirobe said giving Mr. Popo the finger before he passed out of sight.

"Furry lovers, is Mr. Popo right people?"Mr. Popo said

"Um, Mr. Popo," Yamcha said.

"Yes," Mr. Popo said.

"When is our first actual lesson?" Yamcha said unhappy with how there first session was progressing.

"Oh that, Mr. Popo almost forgot," Mr. Popo said. "Mr. Popo will be right back."

Mr. Popo vanished into the chambers atop the lookout. More than half an hour later he returned. In his hands were four mops and a bucket of water.

"Ah, you four are still here." Mr. Popo said as if he was surprised the four had not become frustrated by his prolonged absence and left.

"What are those for?" Tien asked pointing at the cleaning implements.

"You're first lesson, of course." Mr. Popo said. "Mr. Popo wants to see his face in this floor by sundown."

"You can't be serious?" Tien said taken aback by the surrealness of the situation.

"Mr. Popo assures you Mr. Popo is deadly serious. Now hop to it slugs!" Mr. Popo said thrusting a mop into each of their hands. He gave Krillin the bucket in addition to a mop while petting him on his head akin to how a proud owner would treat a favored pet. "Because you're Mr. Popo's special little man you get to be in charge of the bucket. Doesn't that sound exciting? Mr. Popo knows it is a great responsibility, but don't let the power go to your head." Mr. Popo then left the bewildered warriors to their less than glamours task. He whistled the theme from the Exorcist while he walked back inside.

 **Home of Goku & Carri, afternoon**

"Stay still," Raditz said running around the front yard after Gohan. He wondered how had he gotten roped into babysitting duty while his brother and Carri went into town for supplies?

"No, you're mean and you smell like spoiled bacon," Gohan said. The Demi-Saiyan lead his uncle on a merry chase around the house until he ran head first into a huge tree while sticking his tongue out. "Ahhhhhhh," Gohan landed on his butt his tail hanging limp behind him. He cried in pain tears running down his face.

"Snap, that tree taught you a lesson, eh kid?" Raditz said laughing heartily at Gohan's misfortune.

"Ahhhh," Gohan continued crying.

"C'mon kid you couldn't have hurt yourself that badly. A thunk on the old noggin is nothing for us. We Saiyans are made of sterner stuff than most other beings." Raditz said.

"Ahhhhh," Gohan continuing crying unabated.

"Kid stop already," Raditz said becoming uncomfortable. Raditz was not use to showing emotion or witnessing emotional displays from others. He had no frame of reference to deal with such an occurrence. "Stop okay," Raditz pleaded his eyes darting around crap no one else was in sight. "If we stop I'm give you a cookie hell a whole box of cookies when your parents arrive. How does that sound?"

"Really," Gohan sniffed looking up at his uncle.

"Sure, just stop blatting, alright?" Raditz said.

"Okay," Gohan said. He wiped the tears from his eyes getting to his feet. "I like cookies."

"Who doesn't," Raditz conceded.

"Why do you wear such funny clothes?" Gohan asked staring at Raditz's Saiyan armor. The only thing Raditz would wear.

"My uniform isn't 'funny' it's the armor of our people the mighty Saiyan Race. Hasn't your father taught you anything about our glorious heritage?" Raditz said this top lip briefly curled upwards in disgust. The five-year-old blinked up at him in confusion obviously drawing a blank. "Of course he hasn't. How could he when he knows nothing of our proud people himself." Raditz hit his palm against his forehead. Raditz beckoned Gohan to sit with him at the picnic table in the backyard. The young boy took a seat next to his much larger uncle. "Long ago on a faraway planet named Sadala there lived two races our ancestors the Saiyans and another race called the Tuffles. For years uncounted the Tuffles enslaved our people through use of their advanced technology. One day a brave Saiyan warrior decided he had enough. He convinced the clans that death was better than continued servitude at the feet of the Tuffles. His name was..."

 **Some Time Later, early evening**

"See I told you there was nothing to worry about," Goku said to Carri. The paired arrived to find Gohan sound asleep on Raditz's lap. At the feet of Carri & Goku were a dozen grocery bags stuffed full of food to the point of bursting.

"About time you two got home." Raditz barked. "Kid you're parents are back."

Gohan stirred after a poke from his uncle. "Mommy, Daddy you're home," Gohan exclaimed jumping into his mother's arms.

"I hope he wasn't to much trouble," Carri said cradling her son in her arms.

"Don't ever leave me alone with him again. He's a little terror." Raditz said only he could not keep himself from smiling in spite of his best efforts. "Where's the food I'm starving." He said quickly changing the subject.

"Me too," Goku said his stomach rumbling.

"Me three," Gohan said.

"Men," Carri sighed rolling her eyes.

"No, Saiyans," Raditz said.

"Yeah Saiyans," Gohan said earning around small smile from Raditz before the four went inside carrying the groceries with them.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note One -**

 **I hope you enjoyed this bit of world building fluff. Consider it my weekend treat. Next time our main story continues with the unwelcome arrival of Turles and his Crusher Corps.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **I know I took a few liberties with the history of the Saiyans but I have something in mind for my eventual version of "Bardock Father of Goku" that necessitates these minor changes.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics are copyright Time Warner. All characters appearing in Dragon Ball Super are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Power Woman Wife of Goku – Episode Three The Saiyan Saga Prologue Tree of Might Part I

By

Celgress

 **Earth Dragon Ball Universe, late afternoon**

"Give me that filthy thing!" Bulma said irritability as she grabbed Oolong's girly magazine. "I told you no porn! We're on a camping trip for Kama's shake." The trio of Bulma, Oolong, and Krillin had just finished pitching their tents. Along with the young Gohan, who should arrive any moment now, they were spending the weekend on a camping trip in the vast, unspoiled northern forest.

"Way to be a killjoy Bulma. I always knew you were a tight ass." Oolong the pigman grumbled.

"Excuse me," Bulma exclaimed.

"Yamcha not getting the job done, eh? Is that why you've got a bee in your bonnet?" Oolong said smiling slyly.

"I've had just about enough of your revolting comments! You ham with legs! You want to go? Alright, let's throw down!" Bulma said balling her hands into fists.

"Guys calm yourselves," Krillin said playing peacemaker while Oolong wisely scurried behind him. "Gohan will be here any minute."

"Good point," Bulma said lowering her fists. "We don't want to get on Carri's bad side."

"Hey, I thought only the brat was coming not Big Mamma?" Oolong said emerging from behind Krillin. Oolong made an obscene gesture with his greasy hands to indicate he was hefty a large imaginary bosom on his chest.

"You disgusting pig! Shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" Bulma said.

"Oolong hush," Krillin said. "If Carri hears you your dead meat."

"Again, I thought she wasn't coming?" Oolong said.

"She isn't, but Gohan will be along with his watch," Krillin said ominously.

"So, the kid has a nice watch. What does that have to do with anything." Oolong said thoroughly puzzled.

"I made Gohan's watch specially for Carri after the Garlic Jr. Incident. It is an ultrasonic model that allows Carri to eavesdrop on everything which goes on around Gohan. The frequency is attuned to her super hearing. She recently used the transmission of the watch to test Raditz by leaving him 'alone' with Gohan while she went into town with Goku. If anything had gone wrong she would have flown in and kicked Raditz's butt without delay." Bulma explained. "See what we mean?"

"Oh," Oolong gulped nervously.

Although typically easy-going Carri's overprotective nature of her son was legendary. The last thing Oolong needed was perhaps the most powerful being on the planet angry with him for corrupting her son's morals. Oolong had faced the wrath of Carri and Goku when they were kids and that was bad enough. He did not desire a repeat performance.

"Be good for Bulma, Krillin & Oolong, Gohan," Carri said arriving with a whoosh alongside Goku and Raditz who were each a few seconds behind her. She put Gohan down on the ground ruffling his hair playfully. "We'll be back on Sunday to pick you up." She turned to face Bulma. "Thanks for watching him."

"No problem, Gohan is a joy to be around," Bulma said.

"Nice outfit little guy," Oolong said noting Gohan's khaki shorts, white shirt, hiking boots and his large backpack. "Same to you Mrs. Son, looking good," Oolong said leering up at Carri who wore her typical fighting clothes with her scoop neck white tunic trimmed with blue which showed off a decent amount of cleavage.

"Thanks, Oolong, I think," Carri said uncomfortably crossing her arms over his chest in a vain attempt to cover herself. Her action only served to make matters worse by deepening her cleavage.

"We're off to train at Kami's Lookout then, bye," Goku said wanting to move things along while Raditz just grunted. Goku impatiently hoped up and down on one foot then the other like a child waiting for his parent to conclude their boring adult business so he could engage in a fun romp.

"Bye," Bulma said waving.

"Bye," Krillin said.

"See ya," Oolong said winking at Carri who involuntarily shivered. Once Carri, Goku & Raditz were out of sight Oolong added dreamily. "What a milf."

"Oolong," Bulma shouted.

"Not cool," Krillin said. "You shouldn't say such things in front of the k-i-d."

"I didn't lie! It's true! I mean c'mon she's-," Oolong said.

"That's not the point," Bulma said cutting Oolong off before he could say anything else vulgar.

"What's a 'milf'?" Gohan asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Bulma said. "Come along Gohan I'll show you where you can put your stuff."

"Goody," Gohan said excitedly following Bulma to the tent they would share one of two the group had already pitched. Krillin and Oolong were left alone in the fading light of dusk.

"Hey, why aren't you up there training on Kami's Lookout with Goku's family? I thought you and those other three were fooling around with Mr. Popo or something?" Oolong inquired of Krillin.

"It's, complicated," Krillin said recalling his physically draining and psychologically scaring training sessions with Mr. Popo.

"What did you guys learn from everyone's favorite creepy genie anyhow? Anything I would find useful?" Oolong said.

"First rule of Mr. Popo's training. Don't talk about Mr. Popo's training." Krillin said staring off into space a blank expression on his face his voice hollow as he gently rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Oolong gave the evasive Krillin an odd look before raising one eyebrow, "interesting."

 **That Night**

The campers were sleeping peacefully when it happened. An intense unforeseen shower of meteorites fell from the heavens. These space rocks ignited a raging forest fire in the seasonally dry woods. Soon after which, a stampede of fleeing animals woke everyone.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Krillin said rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"The forest is on fire!" Bulma said pointing at the raging inferno not far from their campsite.

"Wonderful," Oolong bemoaned. "Don't these critters know I need my beauty sleep?"

"Ha," Bulma said with a wicked smile. "There isn't enough sleep time in the world to make you look pleasing."

"Hey," Oolong snorted.

"All those poor animals." The young Gohan said ready to run off. "We've got to do something."

"Hold on there sport," Krillin said grabbing the Saiyan-Krypton-Human hybrid by the back of his shirt. " I think your mom, dad, and uncle got this one." Krillin pointed up at the orange-tinged sky where Carri, Goku & Raditz hovered.

Goku used a Kamehameha followed by Raditz using a Double Double Sunday to put out much of the blaze. Carri used her own energy attack technique called a Red Sunburst, which utilized red solar radiation, to extinguish what little remained. Carri then dosed the entire area with her freeze breath smothering any lingering embers.

"Told you she is always listening," Bulma said with a grin elbowing Oolong in his ribs. "Bet you're glad I warned you, huh?"

"Uh-huh," Oolong said nodding.

"Mom, dad, Uncle Raditz, you saved the forest animals by putting out the fire yay!" Gohan said jumping into his mother's arms when she landed.

"While we should be preparing for the Cold Empire threat," Raditz said not quite under his breathe.

To the surprise of everyone, a juvenile purple skinned dragon stumbled out of the charred forest. The immense infant, bigger than anyone present, blinked at them several times in confusion. Gohan's eyes brighten at the sight. He leaped from Carri's arms.

"Aw, he's so cute," Gohan said. He rubbed the belly of the beast. The dragon surprised the others by rolling over onto his back and purring like a giant kitten. "Can I keep him, mom, dad, please?"

"I bet his nest got destroyed by the fire." Krillin speculated. "I've heard intense heat can cause dragon eggs to hatch prematurely. Could explain why he seems kind of dopey."

"I don't know Gohan having a pet is a big responsibility," Goku said. "It's up to your mother."

"We live in the country. Far away from most everyone. If you promise to look after him. Why not I say." Carri said with a shrug.

For some time Carri had wanted to get Gohan a pet. However, the child's already great strength meant he could easily harm a more traditional pet if not outright kill it. This baby dragon, on the other hand, should be immune to any serious inadvertent damage on the part of Gohan.

"You mean it, mom?" Gohan asked wide-eyed. Carri smiled at her son and nodded. "Thanks, mom you're the best! I think I'll call him Icarus." Gohan hugged his mother's legs happily.

'I hope dad is okay with having another mouth to feed.' Carri thought. Goku, Gohan & Raditz already consumed a huge amount of food. No doubt Icarus could rival any of them with his eating habits. What do dragons eat anyway?

"Can we go home?" Oolong said. "I've had more than enough excitement for one weekend." The others laughed.

"Gee, I wonder what started the fire if the first place? Maybe a lightning strike? Nah, it has been clear all night." Bulma pondered aloud glancing up at the cloudless sky.

"I don't know, Bulma. You got me." Goku said.

"Likely some space debris. I'm sure it is nothing we need to worry about." Raditz said dismissively in his typical gruff manner. "What we do need to worry about is the agents of the Cold Empire. Need I remind any of you Earthlings in less than six short months two more Saiyans far stronger than I will arrive on this planet. We must be ready unless we want to be destroyed or worse yet enslaved."

"Your Uncle Raditz is right. Loath as I am to admit it." Carri said eyeing the surly Saiyan. "We should return to our training. I'm the fastest. I'll take Gohan and Icarus home. I'm sure dad will be happy to babysit. I'll then met you both back at Kami's Lookout."

"Works for me," Goku said, "Race ya bro!" Goku took off after tagging Raditz's shoulder.

"Why you insufferable child," Raditz said speeding off after his brother.

 **In orbit above Earth**

Turles commander of the mercenary force called the Crusher Corps, who were currently in the employ of an upstart galactic warlord, sat in his command chair watching information from the probe which landed on the planet their ship was orbiting flow in. Lord Darkseid stated this world would make a perfect nursery for the seed. When the Tree Might matured it would bear fruit that would temporarily grant any who ate it power greater than that of the Cold Family; a power which would nearly rival that of Darkseid himself. With such immense power, the Crusher Corps under Darkseid would sweep aside the Cold Empire and rule the universe unchallenged forever.

"The optimal implantation spot has been determined by our main computer." The second in command of the Crusher Corps, a bulky orange alien named Amond announced. "This world is indeed perfect for our needs. So lush and full of life." He along with his fellows sat in a semicircle of control panels that surrounded Turles' centrally located position.

"Just as Lord Darkseid said." Turles said. Smiling he rose from his seat. Like his five underlings, Turles wore Saiyan armor with the red plastic eyepiece of a scouter indicator covering his right eye. Their only difference in attire was Turles' red cape which flapped around him whenever he walked. "We've wasted enough time conducting our survey. Implant the seed immediately."

"Yes, Commander Turles," Cacao a craggy red alien said. Outside of the ship, a metallic pod with the seed inside whizzed away towards Earth.

"Once the seed has taken root, bring the ship in for a landing." Turles ordered. "Lord Darkseid says this world is ripe for the picking. That the planet lacks defenders of any significance. We should encounter minimal resistance. But, we best guard our tree until it matures. Remaining cautious is always prudent until victory is assured."

"Yes, Commander Turles plotting course." the dark-haired Daiz the navigator who appeared nearly human save for his pronounced forehead said. He punched in the proper coordinates which the ship followed a few minutes later.

"What fun," Rasin one of two squat light purple aliens with bulbous heads said.

"What fun indeed," Lakasei the other squat light purple alien with a bulbous head said. Each of their voices filled with glee.

Turles silently observed the rapid descent of the ship under his command arms draped across his chest. Soon no one would be able to stop them and their new master Lord Darkseid. Not Frieza, not his brother Cooler or even more their feared father King Cold. Prepare yourself universe a new era was about to dawn. An era ushered in by your new masters; Lord Darkseid and the Crushers Corps.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note One -**

 **Sorry about the short length of this chapter. In my defense, I'll be away from my home for about a work and do not have time to finish and proofread the entire "Tree of Might" storyline (the remainder of which is more than double the word count of this first part as posted above). Because it has been a while since I updated. I thought I should give people a taste of what is to come to tide over you my loyal readers.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **Carri's "Red Sunburst" energy discharges are based on those of the Human- Krypton clone Cir-El in DC comics. I thought hey Carri is a hybrid of the same sort (being a fusion of Power Girl & Chi Chi) so she could have this ability as well as a trademark.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics are copyright Time Warner. All characters appearing in Dragon Ball Super are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Power Woman Wife of Goku – Episode Three The Saiyan Saga Prologue Tree of Might Part II

By

Celgress

 **Earth Dragon Ball Universe, night**

Goku, Carri, and Raditz had been training only a few hours when a frantic Kami interrupted them with dreadful news. Kami told them of a parasitic alien tree brought to Earth by a group of space pirates which would literally suck the planet dry of all life unless uprooted. The trio quickly sprang into action (in spite of the usual indifference on the part of Raditz). After a brief stopover at Kame House where they collected Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu & Yamcha (who were training there under Mr. Roshi after deciding they could stand no more instruct by Mr. Popo) it was off to the Great Northern Forest where they would supposedly find their query.

 **The Great Northern Forest**

Meanwhile, the Tree of Might grew from a mere seedling into a tree of monstrous proportions within these same few short hours. Its immense root system (each root being the size of a great oak) burrowed into the crust of the planet. All across Earth other vegetation withered away and died. Lush woodland became desert. Productive farms became parched grassland. If this trend were to continue Earth would become a lifeless husk in a matter of a day maybe less.

Unbeknownst to his parents, Gohan had snuck away from his sleeping grandfather Ox King to frolic with his new pet Icarus the baby dragon. Icarus quickly took Gohan to the place he was most familiar with; the Great North Woods. Regrettably, child and pet were not alone.

"Icarus, here boy! Where did you go!?" Gohan called out for his pet which he had lost track of in thick tangle of roots. He did not recall these large roots being here just yesterday. He wondered where they came from in such a short period of time?

"What do we have here?" A low sinister male voice said.

"Dad?" Gohan quested as a tall figure with a familiar silhouette emerged from the shadows of a gnarl of roots. "You aren't my dad! Who are you?"

"Perceptive brat, I see." Turles said grinning. He scanned Gohan with his scouter after taking note of the boy's tail "A Saiyan-Kryptonian-Earthling hybrid, how unusual." He inclined his head slightly. "I suspect your father is none other than that failure of a weakling Kakarot. A fine job he did subjugating this pathetic world. But who is your mother? I thought Kryptonians went extinct generations ago. Hmmm, live and I learn. Come closer boy. I require a blood sample for more precise analysis." Turles removed a nasty looking recurved knife from a sheath on his belt. "This won't hurt, much."

Backing away from Turles Gohan shivered. "If you hurt me, my mom and dad and my Uncle Raditz will kick your butt."

"Will they now." Turles chuckled. "I know Raditz is a coward besides a weakling just like your disgraced father. Unless your unknown mother is a dynamo I and my men have little to fear from your family." By now the other snickering members of the Crusher Corps had gathered around Turles to watch what they hoped would prove an entertaining show of unmitigated violence which their commander was fond of. "I'll entertain our young guest. You five go guard our tree. I'll be along shortly."

"Yes, Commander Turles." The five said before they quickly departed fearful of their commander's wrath.

"Now then let's see just how much Saiyan is in you boy. I wonder if you can transform into a Ōzaru, or not? Shall we find out?" Turles said. He put away his knife only to produce a softball sized spherically shaped metallic device from a compartment of his armor. Turles pressed several buttons on the device then threw it high into the air.

The sphere emitted a series of white-blue energy beams that mimicked the pale light of a full moon. While these beams were directed away from Turles they were directed straight at Gohan. Suddenly feeling woozy the boy stumbled around. Gohan's eyes flashed a bright solid red color. Turles watched Gohan ripped out of his clothing with amusement as he transformed into a great ape and went on a rampage through the forest. Turles retrieved his device from above. Unlike those of a real moon, the effects of the rays of his sphere would not immediately cease when taken away but linger several hours.

"I hope he puts on a good show. I need a distraction while I await my destiny." Turles said.

 **Sometime Later**

"A Great Ape!?" Goku said in confusion witnessing the enraged beast from above. He stopped in midair to gawk at the spectacle unfolding below. "What the heck? There isn't even a full moon. Plus Raditz and I are both up here. Who could that be?"

Carri for her part knew exactly who the out of control great ape was. Who else could it be?" "Gohan," Carri exclaimed. "Don't worry baby mommy is coming!"

"Carri hold up!" Goku advised too late.

With a loud whoosh, she was at eye level of the beast. "Gohan mommy is here. Just hold on. I'll save you."

Ōzaru Gohan roared at his mother. With a swipe of one of his huge front paws, he batted her away. Goku barely caught his wife before she hit the ground. Before the remaining Z Fighters and Raditz could intervene the Z Fighters, but not Raditz, were hit with a flurry of white energy blasts that knocked them to the stony ground.

Turles appeared shaking his right index finger while Goku and Carrie tried to reason with their altered son who they followed deeper into the forest away from their group and the huge tree that loomed above. "No, no, I can't have you four ruining my fun, at least not yet." Raditz froze when he saw who the attacker of the Z Fighters was.

"Ah, Raditz I was wondering when you'd show your loser face." Turles said glaring up at the other Saiyan. "That nephew of yours is quite the chatterbox. If this planet had a future I'd recommend keeping him on a short lease from here on. You never know who he might cross paths with."

Without a word, Raditz turned tail and ran. Within seconds he disappeared out sight much to the horror of the Z Fighters who by this point had recovered somewhat from their blindside attack. For a moment they were speechless.

"You better run!" Yamcha finally shouted.

"Yeah, we'll kick your ass if we find you!" Chiaotzu shouted, "right, Tien?"

"Right," Tien Shinhan said.

Turles laughed manically at the four lesser warriors. "I wouldn't worry about that coward Raditz if I were you. You four have much better problems."

"I suppose we should worry about you, huh?" Tien asked wearily.

"Not me," Turles said. "I wouldn't sully myself with such low-level beings as yourselves. I have followers to take out the trash."

"Well, where are they, Mr. Tough Guy?" Yamcha said. The four assumed defensive stances.

"Behind you," Turles said making a motion with his hands for them to turn around.

"Buddy we aren't falling for that one." Chiaotzu said, "right, Tien?

"Right," Tien said.

"Suit yourselves," Turles said with a smirk. "Get 'em boys."

The other members of the Crusher Corps leveled Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Krillin, who had remained silent during the exchange, with brutal energy attacks severely injuring them. They never had a chance. If not for timely intervention they would have been slain on the spot.

Piccolo, Jr. landed in the middle of the group of space pirates. He made short work of Cacao and Diaz who he took by complete surprise. Piccolo killed each with an energy blast to their faces. Amond did not fare much better. After less than ten seconds of sparring Piccolo left a smoking hole in Amond's chest. Lakasei and Rasin then fused into one much larger being. They attacked Piccolo head on. Although he had a more difficult time with them and took some serious blows the composite entity ultimately fell victim to his beam canon reducing it to ashes.

"You and your friends will still die." Turles said matter-of-factly.

"Friends, what friends?" Piccolo said gesturing at the unconscious Z Fighters. "These four aren't my friends."

"Then why are you interfering in our battle?" Turles said with a frown thoroughly confused by Piccolo's words.

"Simple stupid," Piccolo said tossing off his weighted training clothing consisting of a hat and joined cape. "Earth is mine. No upstart like you is going to destroy this world before I can conquer it."

"Deluded Namekian," Turles said. "I'll grind you into dust."

"You're welcome to try," Piccolo said. He gave Turles a closer inspection before he added. "Anyone ever told you how much you resemble Goku? Are you two related by any chance?"

"Who?" Turles said.

"Oh, I forgot. You'd probably know him as Kakarot." Piccolo said.

"I have nothing in common with that weakling!" Turles snorted. "In fact, I'll show you how different we are."

Piccolo and Turles exchanged blows. It soon became painfully apparent Piccolo was greatly outclassed in terms of raw strength. After an ax handle punch to his back after a knee to his stomach Piccolo fell to his knees gasping for breath.

"You might have defeated my men Namekian. But I'm much stronger than any of them were. I'm the second most powerful Saiyan alive. Only that worm who serves Frieza, Prince Vegeta is above me. Once I eat the fruit of the Tree of Might even his master grovel at my feet. You have no chance against me." Turles said steeping on Piccolo's back. His weight forced Piccolo's face into the dirt. "Say goodbye interloper." Turles readied an energy blast in the palm of his right hand to end the fight forever in his favor.

"Mind if I join? Or is this a private party?" Carri said as she delivered a flying punch to Turles' chin fracturing his jaw. The impact of Carri's blow sent Turles flying about a hundred feet away into a pile of rocks. "You hurt my son!" Carri growled her eyes blazed with her building heat vision. "Because of you, I had to freeze off his tail with my ice breathe then cauterize the wound with my heat vision! It was either that or risk him hurting himself or others! Maybe you'd like a taste of my heat vision!?"

"I have a better idea." Turles said scowling at the pain in his jaw. "How about I show you one of my tricks instead, harpy."

Turles once more tossed up the metallic sphere. This time the beams it emitted were directed at him rather than another. He rapidly grew into a Ōzaru his Saiyan armor stretching around him. With a roar of triumph, he hit Carri with an energy beam of white-blue light from his mouth that brought her to her knees. He poured on the energy for five seconds straight. He then stomped on her three times until she barely forced him away.

Carri wobbled on her feet. Her body bruised and battered. She had never felt such pain. She wondered how many of her bones might be broken? She pushed on through a red haze of pain. There was no choice. She had to stop this monster and destroy its tree everything depended on her.

Ōzaru Turles laughed at Carri who flew towards him on a wobbly path. He grabbed her in his front paws and shot her with another scolding blast from his mouth though this time of much shorter duration. He threw her aside.

"I expected more of a challenge Kryptonian. Could it be the tales of your kind have been greatly exaggerated? Does the legend not equal reality? Something to ponder when I rule the universe alongside Lord Darkseid." Ōzaru Turles said in his booming voice. He turned and stomped towards the Tree of Might. Two of its blossoms were about to bear fruit. Soon he would become one of the most powerful beings alive.

"Did you say Darkseid?" Carri said her voice raspy as she flew back towards Turles. She now saw red for a very different reason.

"I did," Ōzaru Turles said not looking in her direction. "He sent me and my dead men here to plant the Tree of Might. Not that it matters. You'll be dead soon as will your insignificant world."

With what remained of her ebbing power Carri used an intense blast of her heat vision to burn off Ōzaru Turles' tail not far above its base. With a roar of pain Ōzaru Turles reverted to his normal form an instant after he plucked the first piece of emerging fruit from off the Tree of Might.

"Checkmate," Carri said smiling in spite of her agony. She fell from the sky her greatly diminished energy spent. She was at Turles' mercy.

"You'll pay for that bitch!" Turles said. He made ready another energy attack for the grounded Carri.

"I don't think so," Goku said.

Turles whirled around to face his latest opponent. "Ha ha ha," Turles laughed. "If it isn't Kakarot the disgrace."

"I'm not Kakarot I'm Goku," Goku said his gaze intense.

"Where is Gohan?" Carri asked worried for her son.

"I sent him home with Icarus. That's why I was so long getting back." Goku answered.

"Enough," Turles declared. "Time to finish what I've started." He gobbled up the fruit which resembled a golden pear. "Behold the power of the Tree of Might!"

Turles' muscles tripled in mass. His speed also increased dramatically. With a running punch which could barely be seen he propelled Goku a mile away. Although extremely weak Carried tried to intervene, however, a back kick to her torso by Turles cracked three of her ribs. Carri had never been hit so hard. Spitting up blood a mile away where she had been thrown by the impact she staggered to her feet then collapsed unable to get up again. Goku never one to back down from a fight no matter how long the odds returned rejoined the battle as soon as he could. Though he tried every move in his arsenal including a point-blank Kamehameha nothing worked against Empowered Turles.

"Ha, I barely feel your attacks. I think I'm more powerful than Frieza perhaps Cooler or even Lord Darkseid." Empowered Turles said. "To bad the effects will wear off in a matter of minutes with such exertion. Good thing there will be plenty more chances to indulge before this world dies. With each meal, I'll grow stronger until this will become close to my natural state."

In utter desperation, Goku grabbed the nearby second fruit to be produced from the tree. He ate it quickly. Goku's muscles tripled in size. He felt more powerful than he ever had. Turles blinked at him in disbelief then laughed.

"You still can't beat me. The fruit multiples one's base power. I'm still several degrees stronger than you. If your Kryptonian partner had eaten the second fruit rather than you who knows. She might have stood a chance." Empowered Turles said readying a massive energy attack in his hands. "Prepare to die Kakarot. A disappointment to the end."

Goku unleashed the greatest Kamehameha the Earth had yet witnessed. He put everything he had behind it including every last ounce of his increased life force. Goku knew he only had once shot best make it count. The blinding wave was not directed at Empowered Turles, instead, Goku used it to destroy the Tree of Might itself. The tree was blown to bits in a massive explosion.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," Empowered Turles screamed. "I haven't eaten enough of its fruit yet!"

The blast threw everyone miles away from the site. Like dry leaves before a raging wind, they flew about. When Carri came to her senses Krillin and the other Z Fighters stood over her heartbroken expressions on their faces.

"Where's Goku?" Carri asked blinking her puffy eyelids.

"He's gone," Tien said shaking his head.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Carri asked getting to her feet with a groan of pain.

"He died in the explosion," Krillin said.

"No, he couldn't have," Carri said yet there in Yamcha's arms was the lifeless body of Goku.

Carri felt the everything spin around her. Her legs felt weak. Goku her beloved husband was gone. Goku who always found a way to survive even when he should have by all rights died. She could not accept this. It made no sense. The world itself felt dead to her. They promised each other they would be together forever. Why would fate be so cruel?

"Carri in six months or so we can use the Dragon Balls to bring him back," Chiaotzu said. "Everything will be okay. You'll see."

Carri did not hear Chiaotzu's encouraging words. How could she? He the light of her life had been snuffed out. Goku, Goku, what am I going to do without? What if Chiaotzu is wrong? What if the Dragon Balls cannot revive you for some reason? I don't want to go on. I'll die too. Carrie knew she could not do that. What would become of Gohan if she did? The two Saiyans who were on their way would surely kill her son if they were anything like Turles or Raditz before he reformed. Raditz, that traitor! She would make him sorry he was ever born!

"I need to tell Gohan," Carri said suddenly. Her son was all mattered now. At least Gohan was safe.

"Um, what about him?" Krillin said pointing at the heavily bruised yet alive Turles who lay not far away barely breathing.

"We should kill him before he can recover," Yamcha said.

At first, Carri wanted more than anything to agree with Yamcha. Turles was a dangerous enemy. His death would make the world safer. Besides, after everything he had done he deserved death. Because of Turles, her soulmate was gone. However, when she thought of Goku her anger ebbed away. Of the second chances, Goku gave to so many who had not truly deserved those chances. Some of the people that stood before her today as trusted allies were only here because of Goku's kind heart. She could not bring herself to betray his values even in her darkest hour.

"We take him to the Lookout. Kami and Mr. Popop will be able to contain him until we come up with a better solution. We'll take Goku's body there to." Carri said her voice cracking at her final words.

"But Carri w-," Chiaotzu began to protest.

"It's what Goku would do," Carri said silencing everyone with a determined look.

There was no further protest. The Z Fighters led by a disheartened Carri took to the skies. They flew towards Kami's Lookout and an uncertain future. A future without their unofficial leader Goku.

 **Kami's Lookout**

Piccolo pushed Mr. Popo aside. "Out of my way fatso." He growled.

"Who you calling fat Young Kami? I'm big boned." Mr. Popo said, "how very rude."

"Where are you taking me!?" Gohan cried as Piccolo dragged him along.

"Shut up kid! I had to battle a dragon and grampy Viking wannabe to get my hands on you. I have no time for your lip." Piccolo said.

"Um, the kid has a point. Where exactly are you taking him?" Mr. Popop asked.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Piccolo said. "If we have any chance of defeating those other two Saiyans I need to train this brat to be a true warrior. Now that his father is gone and his mother could be too, he's our last best chance."

"Mom and dad, are gone," Gohan exclaimed his eyes wide. Before he could cry Piccolo threw him into the chamber then step in after him shutting the door. Piccolo set the time dilation to the standard one day outside the chamber equals one year inside.

"Dear me," Mr. Popo muttered. "Kami isn't going to be happy. Good thing I stock up the Time Chamber with provisions in case those others wanted to use it. At least the kids won't starve."

To Be Continued

Next up Goku trains with King Kai in the other world, Raditz laments his cowardice, our heroes ponder the fate of Turles, and Carri wants to murder Piccolo for abducting her son. Oh, and our two evil Saiyans head towards Earth.

 **Author's Note One -**

 **Yes, finished just under the wire (before my week-long business trip starts). I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **Other than Tree of Might future events in the timeline (which shall incorporate the movies) should more or less occur in sequence. I had to place this a bit earlier so my story timeline would work.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics are copyright Time Warner. All characters appearing in Dragon Ball Super are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Power Woman Wife of Goku – Slice of (Un)Life II: Goku's Big Afterlife Adventure Prelude

By

Celgress

 **The Other World**

"Please approach the check-in station in an orderly fashion, no shoving or cutting in line!" A small blue man in a business suit with a megaphone said as a line of luminous blue-white balls passed along a highway build above the clouds. "Hey, you that's enough you get back in your place right now!" He ordered a ball that tried to cut in line. "Move along, proceed in an orderly fashion, no shaving!" The road led to an East Asian style temple with five green pagoda type towers the middle tower is by far the largest,

Inside of his castle, the great King Yama, Lord of the Dead, had been briefed by his underlings regarding the Saiyan situation. "That is where we stand right now King Yama. The other two Saiyans who work for Frieza are headed towards Earth. For this reason, we humbly ask you to allow Goku to seek training from King Kai himself, with your permission of course. I fear there is little hope for our planet unless Goku receives King Kai's training." Kami said his head bowed respectfully. Besides him stood Goku a halo over Goku's head indicated his deceased status.

"Hmmm, Goku, well, you certainly have a service record which merits letting you attempt to reach King Kai. And you did sacrifice your life selflessly to foil the scheme of that pest Darkseid by stopping his agents from devastating Earth with the Tree of Might. But are you truly prepared to travel along Snake Way? The journey shall be a long and arduous one you could nay you probably will fail. Tell me are you ready to face such an unforgiving challenge, Goku?." King Yama said. King Yama was an enormous red-skinned bearded man with horns dressed in a business suit he sat behind an equally enormous desk flanked by his blue-skinned underlings who also wore formal business attire.

"Yes, King Yama he is," Kami answered for Goku.

"Is he, now," King Yama said. King Yama looked through a stack of papers for a moment Goku's quest seemingly of little immediate concern to him.

"Hey does everyone end up here when they die, Kami?" Goku asked seemingly unconcerned with King Yama's dire warnings.

"That's right?" Kami said annoyed by Goku's interruption.

"Everyone, huh?" Goku persisted.

"Yes, everyone comes to this check-in station and King Yama and his agents decide what to do with them after that," Kami said gritting his sharp teeth. "Now be quiet," Kami snapped.

"Is this guy strong? If so, maybe I should train with him instead of King Kai? What do you think Kami?" Goku babbled on.

"King Yama is much to busy to take pupils, plus King Kai is much stronger than him," Kami whispered to Goku.

"I heard that Kami you little weasel! I'll keep what you just said in mind when I pass judgment upon you!" King Yama roared glancing up from his paperwork which he then set aside.

"Aw, sorry sir I had no idea your ears were so big er I mean sensitive," Kami said flustered. "What I meant to say was I ah..."

"Kami you're starting to bug me," King Yama warned with a scowl.

"Ah sorry, sir," Kami said apologetically.

"Well, I'll forgive you this time." King Yama said. "As for you Goku." He pointed at the dead Saiyan. "You can try to reach King Kai if you really want to, although I'd advise against trying as many have failed in the attempt."

"Thanks, King Yama," Goku said a huge smile on his face which quickly faded to a deep frown.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy I granted your request?" King Yama asked puzzled by Goku's sudden change of attitude.

"It's just me and Carri have done everything together up until now. I miss her. It doesn't feel right going on a big adventure without my sparring partner." Goku said his eyes downcast.

"Ah yes, your wife the Human-Kryptonian girl. You'll have to do without her this time as I can't bring her here until she dies." King Yama said. "Wait outside, I'll send a guide to help you on your way soon. Oh, and Goku be very careful not to fall off Snake Way. Should you fall off there's no coming back even I won't be able to help you then." Goku gulped at the ominous warning.

"Goku stick to it. Don't let Snake Way ware on your mind. Remember what's a stake for all of us and Earth." Kami advised.

"While I'm not really sure what to expect I'll do my best. Kami could you do me another favor?" Goku said.

"Of course," Kami said.

"Tell my family I love them and Carri that I wish we could train with King Kai together," Goku said.

"I'm honored to pass on your regards to them," Kami said with a sincere smile.

"So long Kami," Goku waved as he ran out the door. "I'll come back strong enough to stop those evil Saiyans. Let Carri, Gohan, Raditz, and all our friends know I promise I won't fail and that I'll come back with some cool new techniques I can share."

"I will," Kami said waving at the departing Goku.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **I apologize for my very long absence. I hope you enjoyed this little mini-update, short as it is. I felt it was important to show I have not lost interest in this series, in fact, I have great things planned for it so stay tuned. I hope my next, full update will be sooner rather than later. crosses fingers**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics are copyright Time Warner. All characters appearing in Dragon Ball Super are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Power Woman Wife of Goku – Episode Four The Saiyan Saga Part One The Gathering Storm

By

Celgress

 **Earth Dragon Ball Universe, early morning**

 **The Lookout**

"I'm only going to ask you once more. Let me go inside." Carri growled at Mr. Popo.

"Mr. Popo can't let you do that." Mr. Popo said shaking his head his hand clasped behind his back. "If you go inside now before they are finished you could upset the delicate mystical balance of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"Maybe you should listen to him." Tien Shinhan said.

"And maybe you should mind your own damn business, Tien," Carri snapped rounding on Tien. "Piccolo has my son in there." Carri ranted. "It's my sole responsibility to protect him now that, Goku is gone." Suddenly Carri's anger deflated. "I'm sorry Tien. I'm not mad at you I'm mad at myself. I've always been one of the strongest fighters on Earth, if not the strongest, yet when I was truly tested against Great Ape Turles I failed. I'm not a hero I'm a joke. A joke who couldn't even protect her own son or help husband stay alive."

"Apology accepted," Tien said trying very hard not to take offense. "Don't beat yourself up we all feel bad about what happened but there was nothing any of else could do."

"Maybe," Carri said not quite believing her own words.

"Mr. Popo doesn't think Piccolo will harm the boy." Mr. Popo said.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Yamcha asked.

"Piccolo needs the boy alive if he hopes to defeat the other two Saiyans when they arrive." Mr. Popo said.

"He isn't talking," Krillin said in reference to Turles who he had left restrained with Korin. "All he keeps saying is Darkseid will deal with us."

"And I'll deal with Darkseid, if or when he shows up," Carri said angrily thinking to herself. 'If I can.'

"I wonder where that coward Raditz is now?" Chiaotzu said with disdain.

"I don't know but I intend to find out," Carri said her eyes narrowing. There wasn't anything she could do about Piccolo taking her son or about Darkseid's plans but she could do something about her treacherous brother-in-law.

 **Elsewhere, sometime later**

"Get away from me, stupid pest," Raditz shouted at Icarus who had been following him around since Gohan was taken by Piccolo. "I don't need nor want a pet."

Raditz stood on a rocky windswept outcropping. Icarus ignored the grumpy Saiyan and came closer. He licked Raditz's hand which prompted to Raditz to make ready to strike Icarus but he hesitated. The look of innocence in the eyes of the baby dragon brought back a buried from long ago to the surface of his mind.

 _"Promise me you'll look after your little brother, Raditz," Gine said._

 _"I promise mamma, I'll do my best to watch over him." Young Raditz said._

 _In a very Un-Saiyan like gesture Gine hugged her child. "My special little guy. I wish your father and I could give you and Kakarot the kind of life you deserve. I wish we weren't slaves of Frieza." She said. Her tears fell on Raditz's face as she sobbed._

 _"Don't cry, mamma." Young Raditz said. "I'll protect Kakarot."Gine held her son all that much tighter._

" _I know you will, my special little guy," Gine said._

Raditz blinked he hadn't thought of his mother in a long time. He had almost forgotten her face along with that of his father Bardock. Why was he thinking of them now? He didn't have much time to contemplate this because Carri rocked from out of nowhere and drove him straight through the mountainside. Icarus flew off terrified by the display of violence.

"Get up," Carri snarled when they landed in the tree-lined valley below. "I'm far from done with you."

With a groan, Raditz got to his feet. "I can expl-," Raditz tried to say only for Carri to cut him off with a vicious right hook to his face followed by a left hook also to his face then a right body blow. Raditz tried to block her next punch but failed she powered right through his defense landing around hit on his body. Carri's beat down of Raditz resulted in the destruction of many trees as Raditz ping-ponged off them.

"I should never have trusted you, Raditz," Carri said. She unleashed an intense blast of heat vision which pushed Raditz several hundred feet away and burnt away some of his armor. She followed this up with a flying roundhouse kick which floored him. She grabbed Raditz by his collar and hoisted him overhead. "because of your cowardice, the best person I've ever know is dead. Goku is worth a hundred no a thousand of you. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't grind you into dust?" She said her face so close his own deeply bruised and swollen face their noses were almost touching. Raditz remained silent in spite of Carri's rage. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself? Say something, damn you!"

"T-There i-i-is nothing I c-can s-s-say except I, I w-was, afraid." Raditz slurred.

Carri laughed bitterly. That's it? That's your excuse. News flash buddy we were all afraid out there me most of all. I was literally shaking in my boots where I faced Great Ape Turles, he was so strong. The difference between us is I tried and so did the others even though they were horrendously outmatched."

"I-I-I'm not l-l-like any of, of y-you." Raditz gurgled.

"You're right, you're not," Carri said. "When I came here I fully intended to kill you but now I see I would be doing you a favor." Carri sighed deeply. "But if Goku has taught me anything it is people can change if they want to bad enough, and Goku does care about you goodness only knows why. Tell me Raditz, do you really want to change?"

"I-I'm n-n-not s-sure I, c-c-can." Raditz admitted.

"At least you're being honest, which is something," Carri said. She contemplated if she should take Raditz's life any way. She knew doing so would soothe her anger some.

"Ah, I found you," Kami said appearing next to the pair. "I have a message from Goku."

"Y-You talked with Goku?" Carri said in stunned by Kami's words.

"I did," Kami confirmed with a smile. "He has been given special dispensation by King Yama ruler of the Other World to train with the great King Kai on King Kai's planet. He is on his way there even as we speak. Goku asked me to pass on a message. He says he loves and misses you and wishes you could train under King Kai together."

Carri smiled as her eyes grew damp. "I miss him too, a lot." Carri sniffed.

"Don't fret, in six months we can wish him back using the Dragon Balls. He is eager to share any techniques he may learn from King Kai with you." Kami said.

That sounded like Goku all right. He always loved learning new fighting styles and sharing whatever he learned with her as she did with him. "I need to be there when Gohan emerges from the Time Chamber," Carri said.

"Do remember not to slay Piccolo when they return," Kami said.

"For you Kami and for Goku, I'll hold myself in check. I can't say I won't rough him up but I guarantee he'll still be breathing when I finish." Carri said. "What about him?" She asked gesturing at Raditz who had made no attempt to escape while she was distracted.

"My assistant Mr. Popo will make sure he doesn't cause any further issue while you are otherwise engaged," Kami said. Carri unceremoniously dropped Raditz on the cold hard ground and was gone in a second.

By the time Raditz again regained his footing Kami was gone having been replaced by Mr. Popo. "Hi," Mr. Popo said stretching out the greeting so it took on a certain unnerving quality.

"Y-You t-t-think you c-can k-keep me here, bah." Raditz laughed he winced in pain as he did so. His ribs ached from Carri's blows.

"Mr. Popo hates the destruction of natural spaces." Mr. Popo said surveying the downed trees with displeasure. "Do clean up the mess you've made."

"E-E-Excuse, m-me," Raditz mumbled in shock.

"You heard Mr. Popo, do it!" Mr. Popo ordered.

"O-or, w-what?" Raditz challenged.

"Believe me you don't want to know. You won't like Mr. Popo when I'm angry." Mr. Popo said. His unwavering gaze caused a chill to run down Raditz's spine straight to the tip of his tail.

"I-I'll d-do i-it." Raditz said.

"Much better," Mr. Popo said. "Hop to it maggot Mr. Popo doesn't have all day." Regardless of his sore body, Raditz hurried to comply. He did not want to risk the ire of this bizarre being.

 **Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

After Piccolo told him his parents were dead Gohan cried for the first month. The boy likely would have stayed mired in sorrow much longer if Piccolo had not insisted that he train and train hard. Other than eating and sleeping all they did was train. Six months passed by like a dream or rather a nightmare for Gohan.

"Dodge," Piccolo said zapping Gohan with an energy attack which the boy failed to fully avoid. "dodge faster, faster I say!" Piccolo shouted repeating his attack.

The boy cried out in pain. "I'm trying Mr. Piccolo!" He whimpered.

"Try harder," Piccolo insisted tossing more energy balls at Gohan.

"I can't." Gohan lamented. "You're too fast."

"Those two Saiyans will be even faster and less merciful then I am." Piccolo insisted. "Okay, we'll take a five-minute break." Piccolo finally relented. He could see pushing the boy beyond his limits was not working this day, perhaps tomorrow would prove more fruitful.

A few minutes later the pair sat down for a meal together as they often did after sparring. Gohan watched Piccolo drink a bottle of water and giggled. "Kid, we've been in here how long, six months, yet you still find the fact I only consume water for nourishment funny," Piccolo grumbled.

"Sorry, Mr. Piccolo," Gohan said stifling his laugh.

"It's just dad and I and Uncle Raditz eat a lot like really a lot. Mom is always complaining how hard it is to keep the pantry stocked with supplies." Gohan frowned at the memory. "I can't believe they are all gone."

Gohan looked as if he was about to cry something Piccolo wanted to avoid at all costs. "I'm sorry your family is dead, kid," Piccolo said. In truth, Piccolo wasn't sure they were dead, nor did he truly care, but he had to assume the worst. "Once you get revenge on the Saiyans and maybe that Darkseid guy and then Frieza you'll feel better,"

"No, I won't," Gohan said adamantly.

"Getting revenge on people always makes me feel better." Piccolo insisted.

"My mom told me you shouldn't enjoy hurting others just cause you can," Gohan said.

"Your mom was a fool, so was your dad, kid. If you're strong enough you can and should hurt whoever you want especially those who have harmed you in the past. It is the natural order of things. The strong dominate the weak." Piccolo insisted.

Gohan said nothing instead he concentrated on finishing his meal. He and Mr. Piccolo had this argument many times already. Neither was going to change their position.

The next six months were harder if anything for Gohan. Piccolo pushed him more than ever showing little if any mercy. The only thing that gave Gohan any solace was that he might save Earth in honor of his fallen loved ones.

 **The Lookout the next time (normal time deviation), night**

The instant Piccolo and Gohan emerged from the Time Chamber Gohan's face lit up. His mother was there waiting for him as were the other Z Fighters. Overjoyed by this unexpected yet welcomed development Gohan literally jumped into his mother's waiting arms.

"Mom, you're alive!" Gohan said. His mother hugged him tightly to her.

"My baby," Carri said kissing Gohan's forehead tenderly.

"Mr. Piccolo said you were dead along with dad and Uncle Raditz," Gohan said.

"He did, huh?" Carri said giving Piccolo the stink eye.

"Yup," Gohan affirmed.

"Where are dad and Uncle Raditz?" Goku inquired looking around for them. "I want to say hello."

"Your dad didn't make it, baby," Carri said feeling her heartbreak when she saw Gohan's crushed expression. "But we'll wish him back once we can use the Dragon balls again in six months. And your Uncle Raditz is, training with Mr. Popo."

Carri put her son gently on the floor. "Mr. Piccolo and I need to have a little chat, baby," Carri said. "Krillin be a dear and take Gohan out of here."

"Will do, come on, champ," Krillin said. He and the others took Gohan away but not before Gohan waved and said. "Bye, Mr. Piccolo."

"If you'll listen t-," Piccolo began only to be punched in his face by Carri. He barely blocked her next blow only to have her backhand him from the other side with her free hand. When he stumbled back a couple of steps he found her other hand around his neck.

"Don't ever come near him again without my explicit permission, or that of Goku," Carri said hoisting Piccolo into the air.

"He needed accelerated training to meet the Saiyan threat I gave it to him," Piccolo said unapologetically.

"He's my son, not yours. I choose what is best for him, not you." Carri said.

"I thought you were dead," Piccolo said.

"You mean you hoped I was dead so you could take my son with Goku," Carri said. "As you can see, I'm very much alive. Don't cross me or I might forget about your connection with Kami. That's the only reason you'll leave our encounter alive today, never forget that." Carri released Piccolo who glared at her by saying nothing more due to the fact she was stronger than him and, frankly, he was somewhat intimidated by her and to a lesser degree Goku. He decided it was best not to antagonize her further this day.

 **King Kai's Planet, two months later**

"Hi, there are you King Kai?" Goku asked the monkey who greeted him upon finally reaching the end of Snake Way. His journey down the winding path had been an eventful one including his narrow escape from the Snake Princess. 'I would never have pegged this guy for the ultimate martial arts master.' Goku thought.

"Ah, excuse me, King Kai, my name is Goku. I'd like to train under you if you'll accept me that is." Goku bowed respectfully to the monkey. "Hee, hee, listen I'm kind of hungry sir can I have a piece of that fruit before we start?" Goku pointed at plentiful blue fruit which was upon a nearby tree directly behind the monkey. The monkey scurried up the tree and dropped down some fruit. "Wow, the high gravity here doesn't seem to bother you at all. I can barely stand." Goku said impressed.

The monkey threw a piece of fruit on the ground and it created an impact crater. "Yikes, Sir Isaac Newton would never have lived to tell about it if one of those things had hit him rather than an apple," Goku exclaimed. The monkey threw down another piece of fruit which Goku barely caught and then struggled to raise enough so he could take a bite. "Thanks," Goku said.

After he finished his meal Goku followed the monkey around the small planet. He started emulating the monkey's walk and howls. He kept up his emulation until he heard a male voice proclaim.

"I thought I'd seen it all but this takes the cake."

"Ah, hey, who are you?" Goku asked turning to face the squat blue-skinned being in the ornate robe, hat, and stylish sunglasses.

"I'm King Kai, who else?" The being said his long insect-like antenna twitched in amusement.

"You mean you're King Kia, not him?" Goku asked.

"Correct," King Kai said.

"When did you get here?" Goku asked blushing with embarrassment at his mistake.

"Oh, I'd say about a thousand years ago given or take several decades." King Kai said.

"Ah, I guess that makes you pretty old, huh," Goku said before he could stop himself.

"Better to be pretty old than ugly old, get it?" King Kai joked. "Not too bad, right? I'm in the zone today, I can feel it. You can laugh you know."

"Uh, no thanks," Goku said deeply confused. Why was this guy acting so flippant? Hadn't King Yama or Kami informed him what was at stake? Perhaps the fate of a single planet did not interest him?

"Ah, tough crowd." King Kia huffed. "You want some more, do you?"

"Really, I'd rather start my training," Goku said. "If you'll teach me."

"All in good time." King Kai said. "But first you need to learn to lighten up. You wouldn't recognize a good joke if came up on bit you." He turned his back on Goku obviously angered by the Saiyan's lack of appreciation for his joke. "Forget it, I refuse to train anyone who lacks a sense of humor."

"Oh," Goku said he then faked laughed hugging his sides. "Ha, ha, ha, pretty old that's hilarious. You're too much King Kai."

"Well, that's more like it. On second thought I just might give you a chance. Why the heck not? I'll train you." King Kai said turning around with a smile on his face.

"Oh wow, you really mean it?" Goku said excitedly.

"Of course," King Kai said. "But first you must pass a test."

"Sure, anything," Goku said.

"All right then." King Kai said. "Make me laugh and you're in. Surely you have a good joke or two." Goku fired a barrage of jokes until he finally got King Kai to laugh. He literally told him every joke he had ever heard in rapid fire. King Kai more laughed from Goku's fumbling technique than the quality of the jokes. "Ha ha ha, very well. We'll start you're training tomorrow."

Goku rejoiced he had cleared another hurdle in his quest. He hoped he would prove up for the challenge. Everything depended upon his success. He wouldn't fail his family and friends and his world. No matter what it took he vowed he would somehow succeed.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note -**

 **I decided to skip over Goku's encounter with the Snake Princess. Unless events are crucial to the plot (such as Goku's meeting with King Kai) I prefer not to cover them in depth if they do not diverge significantly from their canon counterparts. I see no reason rehash every single scene or every event if I have nothing original in to add.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics are copyright Time Warner. All characters appearing in Dragon Ball Super are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Power Woman Wife of Goku – Episode Four The Saiyan Saga Part Two The Storm Breaks

By

Celgress

 **Earth Dragon Ball Universe, late afternoon**

 **The Lookout**

Raditz was tending the garden under the watchful eye of Mr. Popo, an activity he hated. Without warning four blurs of motion torn everything around him apart. They even knocked down several tall palm trees. These four blurs ceased their rampage after several seconds to reveal four demons of various heights who bowed down on either side of the pavilion as a small demon in a hooded white robe emerged through the doorway.

"Hee, hee, the view hasn't changed a bit." Garlic Jr. said.

"Clean that up, will you?" Mr. Popo said.

"I beg your pardon. Do you have any inkling in that simple little mind of yours who you're speaking to?" Garlic Jr. said.

"Who's the sawed-off runt?" Raditz said to Mr. Popo who just kept smiling in his eerie way.

"Imbecile," Garlic Jr. snapped at Raditz. "I'm the usurper of this once proud throne your worthless guardian holds so dear. I am Garlic Jr. returned from the wretched abyss, the living hell that is the Dead Zone. And I've returned for what's rightfully mine th-,"

"You mean the Phantom Zone?" Raditz interrupted. Phantom Zone is what Frieza and Frieza's cohorts called the extra-dimensional void turned prison.

"The same," Garlic Jr. confirmed in irritation.

"How in the seven hells did you get out of there? I've always been told it's escape proof." Raditz said getting to his feet along with Mr. Popo both off whom had been kneeling next to a flower bed when their uninvited guests arrived.

"Sheer luck," Garlic Jr. said. "Every five thousand years my power source the Makyo Star reaches its closest position to Earth greatly increasing my strength. This year just so happens to be one of those years, truly a serendipitous occurrence."

"Lucky us," Raditz said. His body tensed. He felt in his bones this odd tiny fellow and his friends spelled nothing but trouble.

"Enough," Garlic Jr. shrieked, "subdue them!"

The other four demons called the Spice Boys, Mustard, Vinegar, Salt, and Spice. hopped to their feet. They surrounded Raditz and Mr. Popo. Raditz and especially Mr. Popo more than held their own against the Spice Boys, in fact, it appeared they would emerge victoriously when Kami emerged from inside.

"What's the meaning of this racket?" Kami asked.

Quicker than should have been possible Garlic Jr. tossed off his robe, grew into his giant form and then covered the distance between him and the startled Guardian of Earth. Before Popo or Raditz could intervene Garlic Jr's now immense right hand was wrapped firmly around Kami's neck. Garlic Jr. Then hoisted Kami to eye level. "Give up or I snag his neck. No more Kami, no more Guardian of Earth and more importantly no more Dragon Balls, which means no more wishes!" Garlic Jr. roared. On his face was a smug expression which said: "I win chumps".

"Kami, no," Mr. Popo said putting his hands up. "Don't hurt him, we surrender!"

"Are you serious!?" Raditz said in disbelief.

"If Kami dies so does Sheron and that means no bringing back your brother Goku, or making any other future wishes." Mr. Popo said to Raditz. "Besides Kami is Mr. Popo's dearest friend and number one on the pecking order."

"I'm not letting these things do whatever they want with me, you can if you want. I'm gone." Raditz said flying off in a flash.

"No matter, there soon will be nowhere for him to run." Garlic Jr. said. The shadow cast by his massive form fell over the stoic Mr. Popo. "Payback time bitches!"

 **Kame House sometime later, night**

"Don't you dare," Bulma said sharply to Oolong.

"I'm going to." Oolong insisted. "It's a party so we can all unwind before the other two Saiyans show up after all. I want to maximize my fun in case none of us live past next month."

"I'm warning you, pig!" Bulma said.

Oolong walked away from Bulma to where Carri stood in a corner by herself. "Hey, Carri I was so sorry to hear about, Goku." He said.

"Thank you, Oolong," Carri said. She was pleasantly surprised by his un-Oolong like show of sympathy.

"How are you holding up?" Oolong asked.

"I'm as okay as I can be. Thanks for asking." Carri said.

"If you ever need a shoulder to cry on I'm here plus if you want to get in a little side action before Goku is resurrected I'm your guy." Oolong said an instant later he was wearing his drink on his head.

"Ha, ha, ha, I needed that," Carri said smiling for the first time in nearly five months.

"Any time," Oolong grumbled taking the cup off his head and shaking off the fruit punch.

"Why did it get so foggy all of a sudden?" Yamcha asked. A weird black mist snaked into the dwelling penetrating through every opening which led to the outside.

"How strange," Master Roshi said.

"I feel funny, Tien," Chiaotzu mumbled as he swayed on his feet.

"Me too, Chiaotzu," Tien said likewise swaying on his feet.

"Ugh," Bulma said clutching her stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"I feel fine," Carri said seemingly unaffected by whatever illness was going around.

"Maybe it's the fruit punch?" Oolong offered as he doubled over in pain clutching his own stomach.

"There's nothing wrong with my punch!" Master Roshi snapped.

"I'm not so sure about that," Krillin said doubling over.

"Maybe I should get you guys to a doctor?" Carri offered.

Carri's friends all looked at her their eyes now a solid red. Their teeth seemed to elongate and their fingers grew claws. Snarling they attacked her. She easily swatted them away but they kept on coming back for more.

"What's wrong with you guys? Have you lost your minds?" Carri asked frantically. When little Chiaotzu tried to bite her ankle followed by Yamcha trying to bite her shoulder she had enough. "I'm getting out of here. I'll back once I've consulted with Kami. Maybe he knows what the heck is going on?" Up, up and away she went making a hole in the roof of Kame House. "Sorry Master Roshi! I'll fix that when this is over, I promise!" She shouted down at the others before she whizzed off.

 **Home of Goku & Carri**

"Uncle Raditz you came back!" Gohan said embracing his uncle.

"Where's your mother at, kid?" Raditz asked looking around for Carri. Usually, he wanted nothing more than to avoid her but these were dire circumstances.

"She's out." Ox King said eyeing Raditz suspiciously. His daughter had told him all about Raditz's cowardice and it's consequences for Goku during the Tree of Might Battle.

"Mr. Popo and Kami need help. Some twerp called Garlic Jr. and his four underlings have captured Mt. Popo & Kami and taken over the Lookout." Raditz explained.

"Garlic Jr., but he's supposed to be trapped in the Dead Zone!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Well, he's out of the Phantom Zone and wreaking havoc," Raditz said.

"The what?" Ox King asked.

"Another name for the Dead Zone." Raditz clarified.

"Back up a minute. What exactly happened on the Lookout?" Ox King said.

Raditz never had a chance to answer Ox King's question. A dense bank of black-blue fog rolled it and with it a swarm of crazed woodland creatures with fiery red eyes. All seemed lost when Gohan's pet Dragon Icarus threw himself into the swarm buying Raditz enough time to grab Gohan and become airborne. Raditz tried to grab Ox King as well but a few of the animals got by Icarus and attacked the old warrior first.

"Grandpa and Icarus," Gohan cried.

"There's nothing we can do for them, kid," Raditz said flying him and Gohan far away. "Again, do you have any idea where your mom or her friends are?"

"They're at Kame House," Gohan said.

Raditz headed towards Kami House as fast as he could. He met Carri coming home long before he reached his destination. The two regarded each other in mid-air for a time before either spoke.

"Here," Raditz said handing over Gohan without being prompted.

"Uncle Raditz came back. He saved me from the crazy animals who got Grandpa and Icarus." Gohan cried.

"Thank you," Carri said. In spite of how she felt about her brother-in-law, she was thankful he had apparently saved her son. Gohan would always be her top priority.

"Garlic Jr. is back. He escaped the Dead Zone, mom. Uncle Raditz says Garlic Jr. has taken over the Lookout and has captured Kami and Mr. Popo. He caused this." Gohan said Raditz nodded.

"Then we're going to stop Garlic Jr, again," Carri said looking down at the black mist below she knew the only safe place for her son was by her side until this current crisis passed.

 **The Lookout, half an hour later**

When Carri, Gohan, and Raditz arrived they found Piccolo fighting the Spice Boys in the courtyard while a once again normal sized Garlic Jr. sat upon a throne watching. Garlic Jr. clapped his hands with delight. He was thoroughly enjoying the show. On his lap sat a bottle inside of which were the miniaturized Kami and Mr. Popo who harmed furiously against their glass prison.

"I've had my fill, kill him!" Garlic Jr. said his previous expression of mirth replaced by one of murderous anticipation.

Carri had seen enough. She came up behind Garlic Jr. and used a burst of super speed coupled with ice breath to momentarily freeze his hands and snatched the bottle from his clutches. In frustration Garlic Jr. broke his hands to pieces once he realized what happened. Thanks to his wish for immortality they rapidly grew back.

"That was cold of you, Carri." Garlic Jr. huffed.

"For you Garlic Jr, I'm an iceberg," Carri said landing in front of Garlic Jr.

Raditz surprised everyone when fought alongside Gohan to help Piccolo. Raditz unexpectedly unleashed a Double Sunday attack at Mustard and Vinegar which the former barely avoided the latter proved not so lucky. Vinegar ended up vaporized.

"Break the glass and we'll be free," Kami instructed in his extremely low voice which Carri only heard due to her super hearing.

"No," Gallic Jr. said leaping off his throne but he was already too late.

Carri smashed the bottle. Kami and Mr. Popo spilled out. Soon they were full sized again.

"Come with me Mr. Popo. We must release the Sacred Water from within the Lookout to neutralize the Black Water Mist. If we do not do so within the next several hours I fear the effects will become permanent." Kami urged. He ran off with Mr. Popo. Spice tried to stop him but an energy attack from Gohan spelled the distracted demon's doom.

"I'll make you suffer for your continued interference with my plans, bitch." Garlic Jr. threatened.

"Bring it, munchkin," Carri said gesturing for Garlic Jr. to attack.

"Have you forgotten, I'm immortal." Garlic Jr. said grinning.

"But not invincible, I can hurt you at least temporarily. As I recall that's a lesson I taught you last time we met. I'll enjoy giving you a refresher course." Carri said.

"This time I'll be the one who teaches you a lesson." Garlic Jr. said.

Garlic Jr's grin grew wider as the sky dimmed and the warm yellow light of the sun was blocked out by the brownish-red light emitted by the far smaller Makyo Star. Carri blinked she suddenly felt weak very weak. She watched in horror as the Makyo Star passed between Earth and its Sun. Most of the Sun's life-giving warmth was blotted out.

"If memory serves me correctly you derive much of your power from the sun, or so the rumors go. It would seem we have that in common." Garlic Jr. said. He threw off his garments and once more grew to enormous size. Mustard and Salt also increased in size but not by nearly the same amount as did their leader. "My power comes from the Makyo Star you see before you." He gestured at the celestial body overhead. "The closer it gets to Earth the stronger I become and it would seem the weaker you become. I think I'll enjoy our lesson, not that you'll be able to say the same." Garlic Jr. bared his teeth at Carri menacingly.

 **Inside**

"Hey what's happening out there? And where are you going in such a hurry?" Turles demanded from his cell when he saw Kami and Mr. Popo rush in from outside.

To Mr. Popo's surprise, Kami opened the cell but left the glowing mystic chains on Turles' hands and legs for the time being. "Why Kami, why?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Because we might need him to help us battle the spirits of the past guardians," Kami answered.

"Hey, I ain't fighting anyone if I don't a reward." Turles said refusing to move an inch.

"If you help us and we succeed, I'll set you free to leave Earth," Kaimi said.

"Kami, you can't!" Mr. Popo cried.

"I have no choice. His help may prove vital." Kami said. "Do we have a deal, Turles?"

"We've got a deal." Turles said with a smirk. "I'd shake on it, but you know."

 **Outside**

Garlic Jr. was blasting the sluggish Carri with energy beams from his mouth which were wearing her down. Her powers of endurance severely compromised Carri was unsure how much more of his abuse she could take. She discovered she could no longer use her heat vision or ice breath or flight except for in small spurts. While she weakened over time Garlic Jr. was undergoing the opposite process as he grew stronger and stronger as time passed nourished by the rays of the Makyo Star.

While not weakened to the extent of his mother Gohan was still feeling the effects of yellow sunlight deprivation. He was slower than usual and found it harder to dodge attacks. Piccolo and Raditz seeing that the boy was struggling did their best to keep Mustard and Salt away from him. The pair of empowered demons, in turn, like a pack of wolves who stumble upon an injured deer kept attempting to get at Gohan because they sensed his weakness. The battle which had not so long ago seemed an easy victory was now anything but for the four residents of Earth. Our heroes were in real danger of losing unless something changed and soon.

 **Inside**

Following much turmoil, the trio of Kami, Mr. Popo and their erstwhile companion Turles (who was now mystic chain free) reached their shared objective. While Turles held off the angry guardian spirits Mr. Popo and Kami managed to release the Sacred Water. This event which did not go unnoticed by their adversaries.

 **Outside**

Momentarily distracted by the whoosh of the released Scared Water Mustard and Salt who had zeroed in on Gohan once more were caught between another Double Sunday from Raditz and a Special Beam Cannon attack from Piccolo. While Gohan rolled to safety his demonic pursuers could not avoid disaster. Salt and Mustard were gone in a blinding blast.

"I won't lose again!" Garlic Jr. screamed batting an exhausted Carri away after avoiding a feeble jump kick from her which had been aimed at his large head. "If I can't have the Earth, no one will! With the power granted me by the Makyo Star I'll open a portal big enough to drag this entire world into the Dead Zone!"

Garlic Jr. summoned his Dead Zone rift which began sucking in everything. Even in her compromised state, Carri noticed everyone else was in no position to do anything about their present danger. Each of the others was holding on for dear life to anything they could to save themselves from the swirling vortex. She saw Gohan her son losing his grip. Goku her partner, her life mate, her everything was not here to help it was up to her and her alone this time. Goku saved the world from the Tree of Might now it was her turn to save it from the Dead Zone and Garlic Jr. With steely determination, Carri summoned every ounce of energy she had left to concentrate her Ki into one last attack. She did not need her special abilities to use Ki all she needed was determination and the skills Master Roshi taught Goku and Goku, in turn, taught her so long ago.

Carri cupped her hands together. "Ka-Me-Ka-Me-HHHHHHHHAAAAAA," She screamed

Carri unleashed a mighty Kamehameha not at Garlic Jr. but at the source of his power, the cursed Makyo Star. The small star shuddered, turned purple then exploded. Garlic Jr. seeing his chance at vengeance spilling away fired a mouth born energy attack at Gohan, Piccolo, and Raditz as he shrank down to normal. Carri tackled him. Her impact sent his beam skyward where it passed harmlessly. Both tumbled through the closing rift into the Dead Zone/Phantom Zone.

"Mom!" Gohan called out.

 **Another World**

An indeterminate amount of time later, which could have been a minute or several eternities, Carri landed with a thud in a bustling city on a bright sunny day. With a pronounced groan, she got to her feet and dusted herself off. She surveyed her strange surroundings. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was falling along with Garlic Jr. through a bizarre space beyond comprehension until he drifted away from her, then, she was not sure what came next. Trying to make any sense out of what she had experienced gave her an intense headache. Best not to try she decided.

"I'm here, for now, I suppose. Wherever there is?" Carri said rubbing her head.

"Power Girl, it can't be? Is that you, Kara?" A deep male voice that sounded strangely familiar to Carri said.

"Excuse me, my name is Carri, not Kara. Who are you?" Carri said to the black-haired man who hovered a few feet above her in the air. He wore a blue & red jumpsuit with red boots, red cape. He had a red & yellow S symbol on his chest.

"I'm Superman, Kal-El, your cousin. Don't you remember?" Superman said landing next to Carri. He took a closer look at her altered appearance and unusual outfit. "What happened, you look so different?"

"I have no idea who you are or why you think you know me," Carri said in annoyance.

"We gave up hope after you vanished while fighting Darkseid six months ago," Superman said. He seemingly did not hear Carri's words.

"Fighting Darkseid, six months ago?" Carri said. That did sound right somehow. She felt another headache coming on.

Carri was about to ask another question but she grew faint and collapsed unconscious. Superman prevented her from falling onto the pavement. He scooped her up in his arms and flew away. He hoped his allies in the Justice League could make some sense out of his cousin's reappearance and altered state of being.

To Be Continued

 **Author's Note One -**

 **I moved up the Garlic Jr. Saga forward slightly in the lineup to better fit the overall plot I have in mind.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **The Dead Zone and Phantom Zone are the same strange pocket dimension in this reality which if you can navigate its treacherous, ever-shifting subspace pathways it can theoretically provide access to infinite points in space-time. This fact is alluded to on the excellent Superman prequel the TV series _Krypton_.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics are copyright Time Warner. All characters appearing in Dragon Ball Super are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Power Woman Wife of Goku – Episode Five The Saiyan Saga Part Three Far From Home

By

Celgress

 **Earth DC Universe**

 **The Watch Tower in geosynchronous orbit**

"Stop prodding me! For the last time, I'm not sick!" Carri said swatting away a medical instrument held by J'onn J'onzz the Martian Manhunter. She then hopped off the medical bay examination table. "I've been here for hours. Are you people going to help me get home or aren't you? My son and our friends are in trouble. I don't even want to think about what will happen if I'm not there when the other two Saiyans arrive." Carri felt a shiver run down her spine. Protecting the Earth, and more importantly protecting Gohan was her job now that Goku was gone.

"We have to find out what happened before we can help you, Karen," Superman said.

"That's not my name! How many times do I have to tell you before you understand I'm the product of a fusion between your cousin and a girl from my home dimension who was named Chi Chi!?" Carri yelled indignantly.

"Is she correct?" Batman asked Martian Manhunter.

"I suspect so," J'onn said. "I've encountered fusions before, such beings were rather prevalent on Mars during my youth."

"Can the process be reversed?" Batman asked.

J'onn paused as if to consider his words carefully. "Typically not after such an extended period of conjoinment has occurred." J'onn finally answered.

"How unfortunate," Batman said.

"Truly so," Green Lantern Hal Jordan seconded.

"We'll have to make the best of it," Superman said with a profound sigh.

"Sorry, Kal," Cyborg said putting his hand on Superman's shoulder.

"Thanks, Vic," Superman said.

"Hello, fusion woman here," Carri said waving her hands in the air. "Stop talking about me like I'm not in the room. I need to get back home asap. Can anyone of you help me, or are you all useless?"

"One can't simply waltz into the Phantom Zone," Superman said.

"Even if we send you there you have no guarantee of ever being able to get out again or return to your proper place and time," Batman said.

"The Phantom Zone is a chaotic transdimensional void which exists outside of normal space-time. Successfully navigating such an area of constant change is nearly impossible," J'onn said.

"You could literally end up anywhere or be stuck in there forever next time," Cyborg said. "You better stay put here, play it safe."

"I can't believe you people!" Carri said brushing Cyborg's hand off her shoulder. "How can you call yourselves superheroes when you aren't willing to help me save my loved ones and our world?" Carri scowled at the group. "I'll find my own way home without your help, thank you very much."

"Karen, don't go!" Superman pleaded as he placed himself between Carri and the only doorway to the med bay.

"Get out of my way," Carri said her expression cold.

When Superman refused to move a brief scuffle broke between him and Carri. Although Carri was not quite as strong as Superman she easily blocked his attacks and used a judo-style throw to toss him aside. Everyone gasped at how Carri skillfully dispatched the man who was one of Earth's greatest champions without breaking a sweat save Batman who remained stoic as ever.

Diana aka Wonder Woman was greatly impressed by Carri's tenacity in battle. Based upon her economy of movement and the effectiveness of her counters the other woman obviously had extensive martial arts training. Carri's story of spiky-haired people from the stars with tails who turned into giant apes under a full moon struck a chord with the Amazonian Princess. Furthermore, Diana was all but certain she had heard the name "Saiyan" once before. It had been during a trip deep into the Russian interior several years before while in pursuit of the ruthless female mercenary Red Claw. Diana decided to aid Carri in her quest.

"I wish to aid you on your quest Carri. As one female warrior to another, I sense your cause is just." Wonder Woman said stepping forward. "If you'll have me my sword is at your service." Diana unsheathed her Greek xiphos and knelt on one knee before Carri her head bowed.

For some reason, she could not explain Carri knew the Amazon was sincere in her offer. "I'd be honored to have you join me on my quest, Diana," Carri said.

With a smile on her face, Diana got to her feet. "I know exactly with whom your quest should begin," Diana said. "Come if we hurry we can catch her before meal time."

Carri quirked an eyebrow curious who this mysterious person was of whom Diana spoke. The pair were leaving when Superman begged Carri not to go. She did not even acknowledge him before walking away with Diana by her side.

Batman's eyes narrowed beneath his cowl. The sudden appearance of this Carri could prove problematic. He would have to keep a close eye on her. Anyone who could so effortlessly deal with Superman was a potential threat of the worst kind should that individual go rogue. He would watch and learn what he needed to know so he could develop a contingency plan against Carri. Batman was nothing if not cautious and caution only bore fruit if it was paired with preparedness.

Once everyone else left J'onn telepathically contacted Chronoa the Supreme Kai of Time. " _Even though I did not like deceiving my colleagues I did as you requested."_ J'onn thought. Although he could have separated Power Girl from Chi Chi with some difficulty he had told the others such a separation would prove nearly impossible. Chronoa who J'onn had dealings with in the past approached him telepathically that morning requesting his assistance.

 _"Thank you, J'onn. I knew I could count on your cooperation in this matter."_ Chronoa thought. _"It is vital no one interferes with Carri while she is in your world."_

 _"I understand,"_ J'onn thought. _"I will do everything within my power to make certain she remains unmolested."_

 _"I appreciate your diligence."_ Chronoa thought. _"Until we next commune, farewell J'onn."_

 _"Fare thy well."_ J'onn thought.

 **Boreal Forest of Southern Siberia in the Russian Federation, not long afterward**

Diana and Carri touched down gently in a sizable clearing beside a babbling brook. A small log cabin reinforced with stone buttresses and a roof made of pine bows dominated the space. Small puffs of smoke drifted lazily from a chimney. The area was crisscrossed by trails into the forest.

"I hope she's home. The salmon run is in full swing so she might be away fishing." Diana said as the pair walked up to the small dwelling. Diana gently rapped on the wooden door. "Gine, its Diana are you home?"

"Oh, hi Diana. How nice of you to come to visit me. I'll be right out." A female voice said.

"I have a friend who would like to meet you," Diana said.

"You brought a friend, how splendid. I haven't had company since your last visited in fall," The female voice said.

A middle-aged woman with black spiky hair and a brown furry tail emerged from the cabin. She was dressed in worn black and white Saiyan armor which Carri recognized immediately along with her name. Gine and Bardock were Goku's parents according to Raditz. But they were both dead, weren't they? Could it really be?

"Gine this is Carri," Diana said.

"Please to meet you, Carri," Gine said offering her hand. In a daze, Carri took Gine's hand in her own and shook it. She noticed right away how deceptively strong Gine was.

"Carri is from another world just like you," Diana explained.

"Oh, how interesting," Gine said.

"In fact, I think you two might be from the same world," Diana said.

"Do the names Go- um, Kakarot and Raditz mean anything to you?" Carri asked hopefully.

Gine's eyes went wide. "They're my sons," Gine said she nervously chewed on her bottom. "Do you know them?"

"Sure I know them. I'm married to one of them, Kakarot who we call Goku where I'm from. I guess I'm your daughter-in-law," Carri said with a smile.

"My sons are alive. And little Kakarot has a wife. This is more than I ever could have hoped for." Gine said with tears in her eyes.

"Well, he isn't so little anymore." Carri chuckled. "And you're a grandmother too. Our son is named Gohan."

"Have you come to take me home?" Gine asked cautiously her heart on her mouth.

"I hope so," Carri said. "I was fighting a demon named Garlic Jr. who opened a portal to the Dead Zone or Phantom Zone and I got sucked inside. I ended up here. I'm not sure how to get back, do you have any ideas?"

"None," Gine confessed sadly while wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm not even sure how exactly I got here. One minute I was in an escape pod trying to flee from Planet Vegeta after my husband convinced me of its impending doom, the next minute I was engulfed in a flash of blinding light. When I woke up I found myself here in this forest. I've lived here ever since. Damn that Frieza."

"You know about Frieza?" Carri asked.

"Of course I know about Frieza and his wretched kind. We Saiyans were under their boot for almost my entire life when he destroyed our home planet." Gine said.

"Frieza's agents are on their way to my world even as we speak," Carri said.

"I can't help you fight Frieza or his troops, I'm not strong enough. I was only a cook on Planet Vegeta. I'm no warrior.' Gine insisted.

"But I can sense power levels and yours is really high." Carri countered.

"I'm nothing compared to the Frieza Force," Gine said. "Trust me, Carri, you're better off without me."

"I don't believe that for one minute," Carri said. "If nothing else you should come back with me Goku and Raditz deserve a mother and Gohan deserve a grandmother and you deserve to be reunited with them."

"I'm a stranger. They've done fine this long without me in their lives they'll survive." Gine said fighting back more tears.

Carri could tell the older woman did not believe her own words. No doubt Gine was someone who had grown accustomed to heartbreak. "Balderdash," Carri said. "I'm finding a way home and your coming with me."

"I'm not a fighter," Gine said again. "I doubt I can be of much help."

"I don't care. You are my husband's mother and my son's grandmother that's all that matters." Carri said.

"Thank you," Gine said embracing Carri. "I can't tell you how much this means to me. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you."

"Seeing you and your sons and grandson happy is more than enough payment for me," Carri said pulling away gently she added. "I only wish I knew where we go from here. No offense Diana, but your friends up on the satellite were less than helpful."

Diana could not suppress a giggle. "They can be rather trying at times. I think I know someone who can help us. His name is Dr. Fate. He is the Sorcerer Supreme. If anyone knows how to get you home it is him."

"I hope you're right. Other than meeting you and finding Gine I've had my fill of this place." Carri said to Diana with disdain.

"It isn't so bad once you get used to it," Gine said with a resigned shrug.

"You poor woman," Carri said. "So, let's go find this Dr. Fate guy, girls. Lead the way, Diana."

Unnoticed by the three women a tiny drone disguised as an insect observed their every move. Although she had kept mainly to herself over the course of the past twenty odd years Gine's few extraordinary activities did not go unnoticed. A bank robbery foiled here, people rescued from a forest fire there, and great ape rampage there, everything added up over time.

 **Secret A.R.G.U.S Base somewhere in North America**

Amanda Waller sat at her desk watching the drone's video/audio uplink. Finally, after years of searching, she found her target the elusive "Wild Woman of Siberia" the so-called "Saiyan". If the rumors were true about her full moon transformation into a giant King Kong type monster a "Saiyan" could prove potentially more powerful than a Kryptonian or a Martian. This was Waller's chance she needed a genetic sample.

Waller remotely directed the mini-drone to land on Gine's tail before the trio departed the area. It then "bite" into her flesh with specialized hypodermic needles to obtain a small blood and tissue sample. Gine swatted at it in annoyance. She complained to her companions how bad the biting insects were around her home this time of year.

Smiling to herself at a job well done Waller directed the mini-drone to return to base. With Gine's genetic material in her possession, she could achieve her long sought after goal of creating a warrior likely more powerful than the Justice League. And that warrior would be her. Recently A.R.G.U.S had come into possession of a cache of Lex Luthor's Super Serum which temporarily transformed humans into Kryptonians (for a period of roughly 24-hours). Once the Saiyan genome had been mapped Waller would take a modify dosage of Luthor's serum to hopefully transform her into a Saiyan forever. If need be she would make others she could trust into Saiyans with her as their leader, naturally. No more would this would be at the mercy of every alien menace which happened by nor under the thumb of those who arrogantly referred to themselves as "superheroes". Those days would be over.

Waller knew her superiors in the government (those old fools) would never approve of her experimenting on herself but she did not care. Once she was a Saiyan what could they do? They would have no choice but to accept her as the new savior of Humanity and Earth. She would then put the Justice League in their place fulfilling her destiny.

 **Deep Space**

An enormous skull spaced predator made up of twisted dark wires plied the silent void. Inside its core sat the feared being known as the Collector of Worlds. Brainiac Prime cast out his mind via the advanced network of sensors which adorned the outer shell of his vessel. He quickly noted that one of his long-range probes in sector epsilon-theta subjection twenty-seventy-eight had picked up on a recent dimensional disturbance. Upon closer examination of the data relayed he determined that the disturbance was caused by the arrival of an anomalous individual who possessed hybrid Kryptonian-Human traits designated "Carri". Always on the lookout for new pieces of interest to add to his vast collection, Brainiac Prime instructed the long-range probe to closely but discreetly monitor the situation. It was to take no direct action until or unless it received further instructions. While he could impulsively collect this "Carri" if were patient perhaps she could lead him to other even more fascinating pieces perhaps even entire worlds he would find worthy of his cataloging and permanent preservation.

His curiosity regarding the mysterious "Carri" sated for the moment Brainiac Prime moved his ship towards his next target - the famous Crystal Temple Complex of the Ilgorians one of the fabled twelve wonders of the Andromeda Galaxy. It along with its denizens the Priestesses of Ilgoria would make a fine addition to his collection.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimers

All characters appearing in D.C Comics are copyright Time Warner. Al characters appearing in Dragon Ball Super are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All original characters and concepts are the property of Celgress.

Power Woman Wife of Goku – Episode Six The Saiyan Saga Part Four Bitter Homecoming

By

Celgress

 **Earth DC Universe**

 **Gobi Desert, afternoon**

"Give up, peasant?" Black Adam said with a smirk. He hovered high above a previously buried ancient temple. His body surrounded by a grey-black aura of sparkling energy. On his head, he wore the Helmet of Fate.

"Never," Carri hissed wiping blood from the corner of her mouth. She floated a few feet from Black Adam.

"You can't win. I now possess the power of Nabu in addition to my own not unsubstantial power. Once I unlock this primordial nexus of all reality, you and your friends are doomed as is Earth." Black Adam boasted.

With a loud war cry, Wonder Woman flew at Black Adam from behind her sword drawn. Diana hoped to decapitate him with one swift blow. In a blinding blur of speed, Black Adam whirled around and deflected her attack. Smirking he punched Wonder Woman in her gut temporarily stunning her before he hit her with a small sphere of grey-black energy. Diana would have fallen from to the ground below if Carri had not caught her in time.

Carri glared up at Black Adam who smirked down at her in return. His smirk, however, was short-lived. A massive surge of orange energy hit him by way of a new arrival the Tamaranean dynamo Starfire. Black Adam was knocked aside by Starfire's attack but was otherwise unfazed.

Meanwhile far below Gine contended with a far different villain A.R.G.U.S Director Amanda Waller. They stood on the steps of the temple complex recently raised by Black Adam. In Waller's right hand was held an injection gun that contained a vial of pale aquamarine liquid.

"Why are you helping Black Adam destroy Earth and endanger the Multiverse!?" Gine demanded.

"I'm not. I couldn't care less what Black Adam has planned. According to Lex Luthor, I need access to the nexus to boost my chances of a successful glorious transfiguration. Otherwise, his modified serum might not work given your highly exotic nature, my dear, Why else would I help a crackpot like Black Adam? He is of use to me. When I no longer need him I'll dispose of him." Waller explained.

"What are you talking about?" Gine said confused.

"Here, let me show you," Waller said. She jabbed the injection needle into her neck then depressed the gun's trigger draining away the liquid.

Waller doubled over in pain for several seconds before her body rapidly changed into that of a Saiyan. Her business suit was torn away but underneath she wore a blue & white jumpsuit that accommodated her newly acquired muscles and curves. A brown-furred tail burst from her backside poking a hole in her pants.

"I forgot about the tail," Waller grumbled. "Otherwise, not bad," Waller said inspecting her body which had went from husky to statuesque with powerful yet still feminine musculature while retaining her sizable breasts. She ideally ran her hands through her afro of spiky tight curls. She then tossed aside the remnants of her business wear before hurling herself forward at the startled Gine, who she leveled with a high kick to Gine's jaw. "Let's see what my new form can do. Shall we dance?"

Above, Black Adam was easily holding his own against Starfire who had taken a terrible beating but would not give in. "I tire of this, wench." Black Adam said. His left hand shot forward and grabbed the teenager by her throat. He readied an energy sphere in his left hand while Starfire struggled in vain to break free. "Give my regards to oblivion!"

Wonder Woman now somewhat recovered grappled Black Adam's legs while Carri put a chokehold on him from behind. "Release me at once or suffer!" Black Adam demanded.

"Sure thing, but first. You have something that doesn't belong to you." Carri said. Using Diana's enchanted sword with great difficulty she pried the Helmet of Fate from Black Adam's head before he could squirm away. She threw the Helmet about a hundred feet away, where Dr. Fate materialized in a flash of blinding light.

"Nooooooooooo," Black Adam bellowed breaking free from the two women. Beating a hasty retreat he released Starfire before Dr. Fate could take revenge.

"You have freed me. I will soon in turn free the Justice League from their dimensional prison where Black Adam banished them. But first, I owe each of you a boon." Dr. Fate proclaimed.

"I desire only one thing, what I've always desired. Please, send me home, to my own place and time." Carri pleaded. "I've been here a year. While it has been fun I must get back. My loved ones need me."

"Very well," Dr. Fate said.

"Carri, ma'am, I think Mrs. Gine is in trouble," Starfire said pointing downward.

Carri smiled at the teen's odd way of speaking. Starfire was truly one of a kind. "We should help here then," Carri said. The three women accompanied by Dr. Fate went to do just that.

"Not bad for a person who gave up being a warrior for decades." Waller panted. She had fought Gine to a stalemate.

"Not bad for an imposter." Gine panted in return.

"Ready for round two?" Waller asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"Always," Gine said.

They were about to throw down again when a bubble of yellow magical energy encased Waller. Waller began punching and kicking at it furiously. "My barrier will not hold her for long." Dr. Fate advised. "Carri hurry. I shall now use the nexus to send you home, then I shall deal with Waller & find Black Adam so I can do the same with him."

"You're leaving?" Gine asked blinking in surprise.

"Isn't it wonderful, Gine," Carri said embracing the other woman.

"I suppose," Gine replied somewhat dejectedly.

"Why the long face?" Carri said pulling away. "You're coming with me, remember?"

"I can't. While I want a family, I would be a stranger to my sons and grandson. And I couldn't expect them to welcome me with open arms. I don't want to live such a life, my heart would ache more than it already does." Gine lamented.

"There is a way I can help you." Dr. Fate said. In his hand, he conjured a golden diamond. He handed his creation to Gine. "Once you've reached your destination shatter this bauble. Its magic will give all those who reside there memories as if you were always part of their lives."

Gine was temporarily at a loss for words. Finally, she said simply to Dr. Fate with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so very much."

"It is time." Dr. Fate said simply by way of reply.

"What about her?" Gine asked indicating Waller while wiping away her tears.

"Likely she'll be imprisoned." Dr. Fate said.

"As a Saiyans, she's too dangerous to be left her. Send her with us." Gine said.

"Are you sure, Gine?" Carri asked.

"I feel responsible for her. She used my genetic material to change herself. The heroes of this universe have enough powerful foes to deal with, they do not need one more." Gine insisted. "Besides between us, my sons, my grandson, and the others, you told me about we can easily handle her."

"As you wish." Dr. Fate said with a nod.

"Don't I get a say in my destiny!?" Waller growled.

"No," The other women chorused in unison.

"I want to go with you. See your world." Wonder Woman said unexpectedly.

"Me too," Starfire said happily.

"Are you both sure. I think it's a one-way trip." Carri said. Dr. Date nodded showing she was correct.

"I'm sure." Wonder Woman said.

"As am I Mrs. Carri," Starfire said.

"I must make haste if I am to locate Black Adam before he hides beyond reach, gather around." Dr. Fate said.

 **Deep Space**

Brainiac Prime observed these going-ons via one of his any long-range probes he had assigned to Earth months before to track Carri's movements. Once he analyzed the rift energy generated by the nexus at the urging of Dr. Fate he sent many other probes into that universe that lay beyond. To fully catalog even a fraction of the wonders found there would take years, fortunately, being functionally immortal, he had more than enough time to spare.

 **Earth Dragon Ball Universe**

 **Near the Home of Goku & Carri, afternoon**

Carri, Gine, Wonder Woman, Starfire & Waller appeared mere seconds after Goku defeated Vegeta in a hard-fought battle and the latter escaped. A battle not without cost. Before Goku arrived Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Piccolo and Raditz had all perished. Piccolo laid down his life to save Gohan from Nappa, who was killed by Raditz, & Vegeta, later Raditz did the same when Vegeta used a Kryptonite shaped dagger to partially depowered the hybrid. If Goku had not arrived when he did Vegeta might have very well slain Gohan with the blade and Krillin as well.

Gine shattered the gemstone. "Mom, grandma you're back!" A weakened Gohan yelled running up to Carri who swept him up in her arms. "I was afraid I'd never see either of you ever again." Gohan cried.

"I'm sorry we couldn't return sooner, we tried," Carri said. She handed Gohan to Gine who was more than eager to hold her grandson for the first time.

"Grandma," Gohan exclaimed snuggling up to her.

Carri walked over to where her battered and bruised husband lay Krillin by his side. Goku gave her a thumbs up. A goofy yet exhausted lopsided smile on his face. "I guess you didn't need my help after all," Carri said with a broad smile. She leaned down planting a long passionate kiss on Goku's lips. Gods, she had missed him.

"Hey, uh Carri. who are your friends?" Krillin asked noticing the three other attractive women. In spite of himself, he blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"There will be time for introductions later, Krillin," Carri said after she reluctantly pulled herself away from her husband. "We should get Goku to Korin's Tower. He needs a Senzu Bean, bad."

Waller briefly considered making a break for it but decided she had best not. She had no idea how powerful these three others were. Whatever misgivings she harbored were rendered moot when she felt Wonder Woman tightly almost painfully grasp her left arm. Diana flashed Waller a not so friendly smile as if to say 'don't you dare try anything or me and my friends will beat you into submission'.

'Alright, I'll play nice, for the time being, princess,' Waller thought.

"Where is Raditz?" Gine asked anxious to see her other son.

"He didn't make it, mom," Goku said sadly.

"Don't worry Gine, we can bring him and the others back with the Dragon Balls." Carri offered.

"No, Piccolo's gone to which means Kami is also gone so no more Dragon Balls," Krillin said shaking his head.

"Mr. Piccolo saved me and then Uncle Raditz saved me later," Gohan reported.

Carri noticed the expression of sorrow on Gine's face. While Raditz was not her favorite individual, by far, she cared deeply about her mother-in-law. "Don't worry, we'll think of some way to bring them back," Carri said. "Once we get Goku patched up I'll ask Korin and if he doesn't know what to do I'll, ask Mr. Popo," Carri added taking a deep breath. Even now as a grown, powerful hero Mr. Popo gave her the creeps, but no sacrifice was too great to ensure the happiness of those she loved.

To Be Continued

Sorry for another relatively short chapter. Until recently I was suffering from writer's block and did not know how to move this story forward in the best way possible. Now that I have things back on track expect longer additions soon.

 **Author's Note One-**

 **I skipped over the battle with Nappa and Vegeta because other than a few minor differences (which I've listed) it played out the same as it did in DBZ canon (as did Goku's training with King Kai and his resurrection via the Earth Dragon Balls). I detest writing canon scenes, or worse yet a string of canon scenes, with little if any deviation, I feel doing so is tantamount to full-blown plagiarism not to mention boring as heck for any author. This will be one of the few times I stick strictly, more or less, to canon so event skips will be a rarity moving forward.**

 **Author's Note Two -**

 **Starfire in this story is based upon the happy go lucky, socially awkward teenage version seen in the classic Teen Titans cartoon. While she might appear to be a last-minute addition to the cast her inclusion will make sense (along with that of Wonder Woman's and freshly minted Saiyan Waller) after a major epoch setting event that will occur soon.**


End file.
